Harry Potter and the Companions
by Sp1r1tb34st
Summary: AU Harry potter characters have magical companions comprised of the seven elements. Light, Darkness, Energy, Fire, Earth, Water, and Air. Manipulative Dumbledore, Jealous Ron and the possibility of a soulbond between Harry and Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all this is a new story I am working on along with my other works. All Harry potters worlds and characters belong to J K Rowling. I hope people will enjoy this story as much as my other one. please read and review and tell me if you liked it.

The year 1981 the day, or rather night was October 31st. There was a little cottage on the edge of Godric Hollow that no one in the town had ever seen before that and when they saw it the roof was blown off. When the police went to check it out all they found was an empty partially destroyed building, with a couple of bodies that had no marks on them. The oddest thing was there was a cot and baby stuff all around the house, but no sign of the child anywhere. If they had arrived early they would have seen a giant of a man picking through the rubble and collecting a small bundle of blankets and leaving on a flying motorbike. That very same man and motorbike would touch down on Privet drive in Surrey. Where the man and bike would never fit in, but they weren't there to stay they were just there to drop off the child wrapped in blankets to two people. One was a man with half-moon glasses and wearing purple robes covered in stars. The other was a woman where dark green robes and a pair of square rim glass.

These two looked so out of place on the normal cookie cutter street of Surrey that one had to wonder as to why they were there. The reason was that the little bundle was a child that's only living relatives lived here. So, Harry Potter, for that was the child's name, was to be left to a life of not knowing where he came from or that there is magic in the world.

 **9 Years later**

In number 4 Privet Drive looked like any other house on the block, but the family that lived there had a secret a rather big secret that if you walked into the house you would only see evidence of there being only one child in the house. There was a second boy who lived in the house. The Family that lived there was called the Dursley's, there was the mother Petunia, the father Vernon and finally their son Dudley. The for resident of the house was there cousin Harry Potter, his parents had died when he was a year old and had been left on the door step of his aunt and uncles house in the middle of the night with a letter for his aunt that he had never known about it. He had lived with them for years and they had basically treated a servant since he was about six years old. H was forced to mow the lawn and cook all the meals and if he burned anything he was punished, but that all changed one fateful day.

It was the end of July, July thirty first to be exact. Which meant it was Harry's birthday, not that it mattered because it would be like any other day at the Dursley's. He would get up cook their breakfast, wash the dishes and then do whatever jobs his aunt and uncle gave him for the day. His uncle had taken the day off from work to spend 'with his family' but, it is to watch the finals of the summer professional cricket league. The day began normal enough Harry awoken and sent to cook breakfast, and after breakfast wash the dishes. Just as he was finishing the dishes, the doorbell rang.

"Get the door boy" Uncle Vernon thundered at him as it rang the second time because no one had moved to answer it.

Harry opened the door to find a very stern looking woman in a floor length emerald green dress wearing glasses looking down at him. "Hello ma'am can I help you?" Harry asked a little nervously.

"Yes, you can young man. My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall and I am here to deliver a letter from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry to one Mr. Harry James Potter." Said the Professor, as she looked down at the child that resembled one of the best transfiguration students she ever had.

He looked shocked at what she had just said but when he looked like he was about answer there was a shout from somewhere deeper in the house "Boy who is at the door?" his uncle bellowed.

"It is a professor here from a school I can attend this year." Harry replied but before he could do anything else his uncle was at the door right in Professor McGonagall face.

"He will only be going to Stonewall academy and that is final. He will never have anything to do with you freaks." As soon as the words left Vernon's mouth there was a massive tiger of shifting dirt. It settled on Vernon's chest as Harry looked at it in awe.

"Will I be able to control one of those if I go to your school?" Harry asked with some fear as well some awe. No, it was the awe of the fact that this woman was controlling such a powerful creature with just her will power nothing more.

"I honestly can't tell you if will have a companion like mine. Let's move somewhere more comfortable and I will explain." She steps around uncle Vernon and the tiger. The tiger jumped off uncle Vernon and followed his mistress into the sitting room. As Professor McGonagall entered the sitting room and drew her wand. She waved it causing the tv to shut off and making Dudley move out of the way since he was sitting in the center of the room and people could barely walk by him. When Dudley stopped moving, he ran out of the room yelling for his mom.

Professor McGonagall walked over to the couch and settled on one end of it gesturing for Harry to sit at the other end. As he begins to move toward it his aunt comes barreling into the room and grabs him by the ear and starts dragging him toward the hall. "What did you do to my little Dudley-kins, you freak. How dare you touch him with your freakishness. You will be stuck in your cupboard until term starts with no food and only enough water to survive." She says all this still dragging a protesting Harry toward the hall when she hears a sharp intake of breath and a growl from the other side of the sitting room. as she looks up for the source of the noise she unintentionally loosens her grip on Harry's ear and he slips from her grasp and runs over to were Professor McGonagall and her tiger are. Aunt Petunia see the source of the noise and is stunned because she had only every seen this person once before and that was right before her sister Lily went off to the school for freaks of nature, as she called it, and she never thought she would see this person sitting in her sitting room.

When Professor McGonagall heard what Mrs. Dursley had said she was shocked beyond belief. Harry had been forced to live in a cupboard and was starved by the sounds of it, but why? "What is this about forcing Mr. Potter into a cupboard he didn't even do anything to his cousin. I was the one to move that land whale you call a son with magic because there was no room for anyone to even walk through the room. Also, what's this about the boy getting no food, I know for a fact you get a stipend of 14,760£ per year since 1982 to take care of Harry. So, tell me why he isn't dressed in proper clothes and feed regularly or got a proper room?" As Professor McGonagall said all this, she didn't raise her voice. No, she spoke in a calm even tone that was even more frightening the when Uncle Vernon would go into one of his liquor induced rages and yell at Harry for being a burden upon his good little family.

When Petunia didn't answer, McGonagall huffed turned to Harry and said kindly to him. "Gather your things we are leaving and you are never coming back here no matter what anyone says. I know a loving woman who just adore to have you come stay with her. she knew your parents and would probably would love to tell you about them. Now hurry along dear while I deal with your aunt." While McGonagall was speaking aunt Petunia had been trying to slip out of the room but as she said the last part Professor McGonagall basically pinned her to the wall with her glare.

Harry quickly got up and hurried from the room he couldn't believe that he was going to be leaving privet drive forever. He quickly grabbed what little he had in his cupboard and waited by the front door. When McGonagall came to join him she was carrying a small slip of paper with her when Harry asked her what it was she told him it was a check for the amount payed over the last nine years to the Dursleys to take care of him and since the did an abysmal job of that they didn't deserve that money, which it turned out Petunia and Vernon had been setting it aside as a retirement fund for when they were old so they wouldn't have to save any of their money and take away from spoiling there little Dudley-kins.

Professor McGonagall lead Harry to the corner of privet drive and pulled out her wand and held it straight out in front of her. With a loud bang, a purple triple decker bus appeared right in front of them. "All aboard the knight bus." Called a young man with pimples all over his face. When he noticed the slight frown on Professor McGonagall's face he lowered his volume. "How many and where are you heading?

"My grandson and I are heading for Aberdeen in northern Scotland." Replied McGonagall, "Also we want a secluded section toward the rear of the top most deck we have much to discuss and don't want to be disturbed till it is our stop. How much will it be? She said as she pulled out a little coin purse.

"It will be 1 galleon for the ride for both of you, since you want the secluded area." The conductor said as he leads them up to the top deck. When they got there, he gestured to a couple of chairs separated from the other. For the first time Harry took a good look at the seats on the knight bus and realized that they were all very comfortable looking recliners. He hurried over to the one closest to the window and climbed into it, while Professor McGonagall payed and thanked the conductor. Once he left she quickly recast privacy charms around the area, because these public places that offered privacy warded areas tend to leave a back door through them so they can hear what people say and have something to gossip about.

Once she finished she settled into the chair next to Harry and gets his attention before starting to talk to him. "So, do you know anything about your parents or their world?" she asked slightly hesitantly she was nervous about the answer.

"All I know is that they died in a car crash, nothing more. How did you know them can you tell me about them?" He said with such hope shining in his eyes that it nearly broke her heart to tell him what truly happened to his parents.

"Harry, I am sorry to be the one to tell you this, but your parents didn't die in a car crash. you see before you were born there was a dark wizard in our world who was terrorizing not only the wizarding world but the muggle world as well. Muggles are the nonmagical people in the world and this dark lord believed that wizards with only 'pureblood' should be allowed to use magic. So, like a couple months before you were born your parents got information that sent them into hiding, and by my understanding they went into hiding to protect you." Professor McGonagall told him.

"Seeing as they are dead I am guessing it didn't work?" Harry said with a bit of sadness in his tone.

"No, Harry, that isn't what happened. You see when a wizard goes into hiding we have a charm called the fidelius charm. You see the way this charm works it places the secret of the location inside a person's mind and makes it so that the secret can only be given willingly." She told him.

"So, who was the person keeping the secret of my parent's location?" Harry asked wondering who had betrayed his parents.

"Your parent's secret keeper was your fathers best friend. His name is Sirius Black he has been in prison ever since he blew up another one their friends when he confronted him. The saddest thing out of all of this he was your godfather, and when your parents died you should have gone to him to be taken care." As Professor McGonagall said this she gave harry a sympathetic look.

Harry sat there for a while just processing all this information and different emotions flickered through him from sadness to hot blazing anger. Once he calmed down and reined in his emotions he asked Professor McGonagall. "So, who was this dark wizard that killed my parents?"

McGonagall gave a shutter and replied, "everyone calls him either he who must not be named or you know who, because of the fear we felt. Yes, I am nervous to say the name so I will only say it this one time then don't ask again for I will not repeat. His name was Lord Voldemort." As she said the name she shuddered and then continued talking. "The only person not afraid to say you know whose name was Albus Dumbledore, and that was because you know who feared him. Now that is all I know on the subject, but there may be others who know more on what happened."

Harry sat quietly thinking over what he had been told. From what he understood his dads best friend had betrayed his parents to some madman named Voldemort, who had killed his parents for no really apparent other than they didn't share his belief. As he was mulling this over the conductor came up and said that they were nearing their stop. Professor McGonagall stood and gestured for Harry to follow her. As they left the bus Harry thanked them for the ride and followed the Professor up the street to the far edge of the town where there was a small cottage that they approached. McGonagall walked up to the door and knocked on it. After a few minutes of waiting a rather lovely young lady, looking to be in her early to mid-thirties with strawberry blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes that looked like they were made from sapphires. "Auntie you know there is no need for you to knock." She says with a smile at her aunt, Professor McGonagall. She then spots the small boy behind her aunt and gasp looking at her aunt she says. "Auntie is that little Harry, but I thought he was staying with his muggle relatives."

Minerva McGonagall harrmpffed and said, "those muggles didn't treat him much better than most pureblood families treat house elves, but we can talk to more inside if you don't mind."

Her niece smiled at her aunt and said, "of course auntie. Oh, by the way Harry my name is Maddalena McGonagall, I was a couple of years ahead of your parents at Hogwarts. I became a good friend of your mother."

"Really you were a friend of my parents? You're a witch also do you have a creature like Professor McGonagall? If so can I see it? Please Ms. McGonagall?" Harry spouted these questions off rapid fire, but then he suddenly turned bright red and cringed away from the two women like he feared being either yelled at or be beaten for asking a couple simple question.

"Harry, it is okay there is nothing wrong with asking question don't worry about it. First, call me aunt Maddie, if your parents had survived and I had been around you as you grew up that is what you would have known me as. To answer your questions yes, I knew your parents I grew close to your mother in her second year even though I was two years ahead of her. I have a companion, that is what we truly call them they are based of the six elements of the universe. Mine is a wind wolf. She is a beautiful companion made of fast blowing swirls of wind. I won't call her now because she tends to make a mess upon arrival." As she started talking she pulled Harry into a comforting hug and then led him deeper into the house. "come on let's go sit down and I will answer any question you have. Would you like something to eat?" After getting a nod in the affirmative from Harry, she steered him into the kitchen and settled him at the table with her aunt. Then she went to the cold box and pulled out the fixing for sandwiches.

As she did she asked, "So, auntie what have you told him, and what are your plans for preparing for school?" as she finished talking she brought a plate of sandwiches over to the table and set them down between everyone. She had expected Harry to go after the food like any pre-teen or teenage boy but he just sat there till both she and Minerva had taken theirs. 'that is something I will have to work on, his self-confidence' she thought to herself.

"Well, I told Harry about what happened to his parents and who is thought to help with that but I wanted to wait on the rest." Said Professor McGonagall looking at her niece, while Harry looked on confused.

"What more could there be for me to know? My parents were killed by a lunatic who called himself 'Lord Voldemort', and I was left an orphan with an aunt and uncle who hated me because I was different. So, what more is there left for me to know." Harry let out the anger that had been building for over ten years as he lived with his aunt and uncle; because he now learned that there were people that knew his parents and seemed to act like they cared for him. Before either of the women in the room could answer he continued. "All I really want to know is why no one ever came to check on me and make sure I was well and taken care of."

"Harry, you have to understand I was there when you were dropped off and told Professor Dumbledore it was a bad idea to leave you there. I tried to return but I could never remember where you were until I came to bring you your Hogwarts letter. The only reason it worked then was I kept looking at the address on the envelope. As for what there is to still tell you it has to do with the night your parents die. You see after you know who killed your parents he turned his wand on you and by what we could tell he cast the killing curse at you but for some reason it rebounded. You are the only know person to have ever survived the killing curse and in doing so you killed the worst dark wizard since Morgana in the time of Merlin." Professor McGonagall looked Harry in the eye as she continued. "Harry, you are the most famous person in the wizarding world. Since that night you name is a household name, all children know you name and there are stories written about you."Harry sat there thinking of what had just been said. 'I am famous for surviving a dangerous spell. I will just see what comes from this I doubt anyone will care at all after all it has been ten years.' He then said, "so what will happen with me now am I going to an orphanage?" Harry asked wondering why he was at this house.

Maddie gasped and looked at her aunt and then said, "if you want Harry you can stay with me when you're not at Hogwarts. Your mother told me that if anything happened to them and Sirius I should take care of you but Dumbledore got a hold of you and I couldn't find." When she said this Harry brightened considerably.

"Really I could come and live with you?" when she nodded Harry let out a shout of joy realizing for the first time he truly wouldn't be going back to the Dursleys.

"Well, Maddie why don't you take and show Harry to the room he will be staying in and then let him look around the house. That way we can plan what to do about getting him ready for school." Professor McGonagall said giving her niece a meaningful look. Maddie understood the look to say that she wanted to discuss something important to be told harry later.

Maddie took Harry and led him to a room on the second floor that was about the size of both Dudley's first and, second bedrooms put together. As he looked around her realized that the back quarter of the room was a walk-in closet, and on the right wall there was a door that lead to a bathroom. Once he was done looking around he turned to Maddie and said. "Is this all for me?" When she nodded assent, he went into the room and set what he had with him on the bed.

"I need to be getting back to auntie Minerva in the kitchen. So, you can look around the house, just don't get into much trouble." She said with a smile and after his nod she took her leave of him. as she entered the kitchen she found her aunt had made a fresh pot of tea while she was gone. "So, what did you want to discuss without Harry here?"

"I think we should take the boy to see the Goblins tomorrow and have a blood inheritance test done. Not because I don't think he is Lily and James son but because I think there might be some older family tights that have Vaults that he could claim, and it well show if there has been any tampering with his magic." Said Professor McGonagall and she could see the concern in her niece's face. "Don't worry the only thing to his power I think that have been done is a small block. Also, if we can arrange it for him I want to see if the goblins will let us go to the Potter Family vault." She said with a small smile. "it would be nice for the boy to have something with him that belonged to his parents."

"I think that is a great idea and if it doesn't take too long we can get his Hogwarts things after. As well as some new clothes did you see what he was wearing. It looked like they were made to be four sizes too big for him. Maddie said with a sad look on her face.

"they were his cousins before they got to him. His aunt and uncle didn't give him anything other than what was absolutely necessary to survive." She could see the anger in her niece's face and she raised a hand to for stall it. "Don't worry I took retribution from the Dursleys in the form of the of the money they were receiving to take 'care' of Harry."

Maddie nodded and she in Minerva continued talking planning out how the next day would go. Before they knew it Harry was knocking to ask about dinner, he stuttered and stammered the whole time he was asking. Maddie just smiled and beckoned him into the room and had him sit down at the table. She went to the stove summoning some ingredients and pots and started making dinner. As she worked on that they explained and worked out the details for the next day going to Hogwarts.

"After we finish in Diagon Alley we will go to muggle London to get you some better clothes." Maddie said setting dinner on the table.

"I don't want you to spend any money on me I am not worth it." Harry said in a very quiet voice.

Professor McGonagall stared at the dejected looking boy for a moment then said. "Harry, you don't have to worry about it you won't be a burden. You see in our world, the wizarding world, your dad's family had a lot of money from different potion and things they have made."

"Oh really? I didn't know my aunt and uncle just said they were just a couple of drunks. When you told me about them I didn't believe it but I had no clue I had any money at all." Harry said in a small voice.

"it is ok Harry we will go over this with the goblins tomorrow when were at Gringotts, the wizarding bank. Now eat your dinner, then we will get you settled for bed we will have a long busy day tomorrow." With that they settled in and finished their dinner quickly.

Once dinner was done Minerva took her leave of Harry and Maddie saying she would be back around seven the following morning so that they can get an early start to the day. After she left, Maddie took Harry up to his room and helped him get the bed made up. When they finished she wished Harry a good night and head to her own room. After she left, he lay in bed just think over how his life had changed that day and as he thought of this happy change of events in his he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

Well here you are at the end of chapter one i hope you liked it. Again I ask for reviews tell me your thoughts and keep your eyes open for chapter two hopefully it won't take to long to post it.

~ Sp1r1tb34st


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am sorry this took so long that this took so long to post. I had computer trouble and I was also trying to finish a chapter of my other story to post at the same time. That one will be a little longer until posted sorry to those of you who also read that. All this belongs J K Rowling.

CHAPTER 2:

 _The following morning_

When Harry woke he kept his squeezed tightly shut, because he was certain that all that had happened the day before was just a dream and at any second he was going to hear Dudley come pounding down the stairs. There came a knocking and he thought there is my aunt telling me to get up and make breakfast, but then the door slowly opened.

"Harry, you wake?" when he heard Maddie's voice his eyes popped open and he looked at her.

"So, yesterday wasn't a dream?" He asked in a small voice when she shook her head in the negative, he jumped up and ran over and gave her a big hug. Then he was embarrassed and backed away she just smiled and told him that breakfast was ready and that he need to hurry so they could get to Diagon Alley.

Maddie went down stairs to the kitchen where aunt had been waiting she had only been back in the kitchen for about ten minutes when Harry came in and joined them. He smiled and then sat down, and they started eating.

"Okay, so the plan is we will go to Gringotts first and talk to the goblins about visiting your vaults and talk to the goblins about a blood test for inheritance and any odd effects or powers." Professor McGonagall said in all business tone.

"Wait what do you mean vaults I thought I only had one at the bank?" Harry asked slightly confused.

Maddie looked at him a little sadly and said. "Actually, Harry as far as we know right now you have two vaults you will inherit. One is a trust vault your parents set up just a couple of months after you were born. It was setup so that you would have your own money when at School they started with a base of one hundred Galleons with an interest of about five percent. The second vault is the Potter Family Vault which has been in the Potter family since the beginning of line."

"So, I have two vaults at the bank? Will I be able to access both this visit?" Harry asked a bit in awe of what he had found out.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and said, "we will ask if you can visit your Family vault to get somethings that use to be your parent's, but you can't take any money from the vault. We will have to use your school fund Vault for your purchases." She fore stalled Harry's next question by holding up her hand. "Don't worry if you drop below a hundred galleons on your school account it will automatically go up to at least a thousand." She said with a bright smile.

"Okay that is good to know." Harry said with a slight smile. Then he frowned and asked. "So, I have heard you mention galleons a few times in the context of money, but what are they?"

Maddie smiles at Harry and lightly laughed. "Sorry Harry I forget how little you know about the wizarding world. You see, we use different money than the muggles do. We use gold silver and bronze coins. The gold ones are Galleons, the Silver are sickles, and the Bronze ones are knuts. As for the exchange rate between coins the one Galleon is worth seventeen silver sickles, and there are twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle." When she finished she saw that Harry was nodding in understanding.

There was the sound of a throat clearing and a chair scraping back. Then professor McGonagall said, "well, now that that is settled we need to be going if we are going to make to Gringotts by eight we need to be leaving." As she said this she took her tea cup and plate to the sink and then head for the living room. Once they were all gathered in the living room she proceeds to explain how they were going to get to Diagon Alley. "So, Harry we have a way of traveling that can seem scary. You see we have this powder which allows us to travel through one fire places to another. I will demonstrate and then you will follow, and Maddie will come last." She turns to grab some floo powder but stops and turns back to Harry. "One last thing it can be rather surprising to see someone travel the first time. You see I will throw this powder into the fire place call out the place I want to go, in this case it will be Diagon Alley, then I will step into the flames and will be whisked away through the floo network to Diagon Alley." She looks at Harry and sees the slightly scared look on his face and ask him. "Would you like me to go and come back? So, that you can see what happens?" After he nods, she turns takes a pinch of floo powder and throws it into the fire and proceeds to say 'Diagon Alley', she then steps into the fireplace and disappears. After a few minutes of silence Professor McGonagall steps back out of the fire place and smiles at Harry and says, "see nothing to it."

Harry smiles back, now that he has been reassured that it was safe and said, "okay let's go then." With that Professor McGonagall turns and does it again. About a minute after she leaves Harry follows her. When he gets pulled into the floo network, he feels as if he is being spun in circle fast, but he could tell when he reached his destination because the spinning slowed down as he approached the exit grate. As he arrived he was propelled forward out of the grate and end up tripping over his own feet and falling to the ground.

As he looked up he saw professor McGonagall smiling down at him. "Don't be down Harry we all trip the first time out of a grate." She says with one of her rare smiles on her face. She then helps Harry up and out of the way as Maddie steps out of the fire place with ease.

"Welcome Harry, to the Leaky Cauldron, it is a magical pub in the center of London and is the entrance to Diagon Alley. We will try to keep people from recognizing you, so we don't get delayed, because I have a feeling our errand at Gringotts may take a while." Maddie says once she had cleaned the soot from her clothes.

They head for the back door of the pub. As they walked through the pub people called out greets to both Maddie and Professor McGonagall. They made through the pub without delay and into a little courtyard out back. Maddie then pulled out her wand explained to Harry that to enter Diagon Alley you had to tap the Brick three up and two across from the top of the trash can that stood against the wall. When she did this the bricks started folding open until there was a gap big enough for eight-teen wheel to drive through.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Professor McGonagall said, "now we need to get to the bank I sent owl last night asking to meet your account manager at Gringotts at eight thirty this morning and the goblins don't appreciate being late. So, lets go." As they walked down the alley Harry head was constantly on a swivel because of how much there was to look at. There was a store called an apothecary that he was told sold potions ingredients. There was another that was dark, and you could hear different animal sound coming from it. Then there was a store with a bunch of kids standing out front and peering in at broom commenting on how it was the newest model and that fast racing broom.

He lost track of all he had seen by the time they had reached a large marble building with massive pillars out front. Also to either side of the large bronze doors there were two goblins, one to either side, in full battle armor guarding the bank. As they entered the bank Harry was amazed but he saw there were a bunch of goblins sitting behind high counters on either side of the main walk way. There were goblins weighing different gems and helping different witches and wizards.

Professor McGonagall approached a Goblin who was free and said, "We would like to see Mr. Harry Potter's account manager, please." the goblin said one moment as he called over a runner who he sent to see if the account manager was available for a meeting. The runner came back almost right away and said the account manager was free and been waiting and for them. He gestured to them to follow him down a hallway lined with offices he directed them into one toward the end of the hallway.

When they entered the were greeted by a very distinguished looking goblin with an age that showed experience. "Welcome to Gringotts Mister Potter, I am Bloodtooth. I have been the Potter family account manager for three generations now. What can I help with you today?" The goblin asks

"Well Mr. Bloodtooth I was hoping to get a blood inheritance test done for Mr. Potter." Says Professor McGonagall she continued before the goblin spoke. "Don't worry it isn't because I think he isn't Harry Potter. No, I want to see if he has any binds on his magic."

Bloodtooth nods in response and picks up and rings a small brass bell on his desk. When a runner arrived, he sent him to gather what was need for a blood inheritance test. About fifteen minutes later the runner came back, he had an ancient stone knife and bowl, along with a piece of parchment that had a spiral on it. At the top of the parchment there was something written in the goblin tongue. "the way this test works is, Harry will have to cut the palm of his own hand and let a small amount of blood drip into the bowl. The bowl and the knife have purification and anti-deception runes carved into them. The anti-deception runes are strong enough they would strip away any concealing magic or potions. Once there is enough blood in the bowl and no sign of deception we will pour the blood into the center of the spiral on the parchment where it spread thru the whole spiral. When that finishes a list of his different inheritances will appear at the bottom of the paper as well as any active non-deception based spells or charms, it will also give an overall report on his health. Any question or may we proceed?" Bloodtooth explains and asks.

Harry at this point spoke up for the first time. "No, I am ready to begin. Afterwards Mister Bloodtooth I would like to see a copy of my parents will if they had one." When the goblin nodded his head in ascent to this request Harry held out his hand for the knife. Bloodtooth hand it to him and set the bowl within easy reach. Harry took a deep cleansing breath and as he released it he held his left hand over the bowl and drew the knife across his palm. After about a thirty seconds of blood running from Harry's hand into the bowl Bloodtooth signaled he could stop and he pulled his hand back to where Professor McGonagall muttered a simple healing spell to close the knife wound. Bloodtooth took the bowl swirled it a couple of times to make sure the blood didn't thicken and then he carefully poured it into the center of the spiral, where it proceed to slowly spread throughout it. As it spread writing started to appear at the bottom of the paper.

Bloodtooth set the bowl down once it was empty of Harry's blood. He picked up and started reading silently through the information at the bottom of the page. As he neared the end of the information he picked up the bell again and a runner he spoke quickly to him in the goblin tongue and then sent him out.

"What was that about?" asked Maddie with some concern for Harry. The goblin attempted a reassuring smile, but it looked predatorial with the pointed teeth. Just as quick as the runner left he was back with another goblin and to most of their surprise a human.

"Bloodtooth what is this about?" the other goblin asked looking at the occupants of the room.

"Ragnok, I was asked to do an inheritance test for young Mr. Potter here to see if there were any negative effects placed upon his magical potential, there is a block placed to keep his at that of an average wizard. That is not the most worry some though, here read this." With that he handed the parchment to the head goblin of the London branch of Gringotts. As Ragnok read the parchment he went pale and handed it to the man who had followed him in as he turned to the three other occupants of the office and gave Harry an appraising look.

"Ragnok, I believe that you and Bloodtooth are correct about your finding but would like to check with a spell." After getting nods from the goblins he turned to the other three occupants of the room and says. "Hello, sorry I didn't introduce myself when I first came in, my name is Tobias Simson. I am a curse breaker for Gringotts. I was asked to come in to cast a spell we learn as curse breakers." Tobias said.

"What is the spell for if I may know?" Asked professor McGonagall

"It is a spell that detects and classifies different forms of the dark arts." Tobias said but quickly held up his hand to forestall the outburst he saw coming. "No Harry has no association with the dark arts, but it seems he may be the unsuspecting and unwilling host of a horcrux." When he saw the looks of concern, worry and confusion forming he quickly cut them off. "Don't worry if it is a horcrux, then it is dormant and has no effect on Harry at all. Okay I can see you want to know what a horcrux is. Well the simple answer is that it is a piece of a human soul that was rendered from the person soul by the purest act of evil anyone could perform." He could see the looks of shock and horror on their faces. "Don't worry we can remove it. May I cast the spell?" After getting three hurried nods to the positive he quickly cast the spell and found the source of the dark magic came from Harry's scare.

"Okay, Bloodtooth explain what else you found with the inheritance test, while Tobias and I go set up the ritual room for preforming a high class cleansing rite that will purge the horcrux from the boy." Ragnok said, then he nodded to the four still in the office and then lead Tobias down the hall.

"Alright, while that is being prepared, we will discuss the rest of what was discovered." Bloodtooth pulled the paper back across the desk and muttered a spell in the goblin tongue over the paper that made three more copies, and these were in English. He handed these copies to them to have. "So, for starters, like we all can now see and know Harry here is the heir to the Potter family vault and the trust vault that his parents' setup. He also appears to be the heir to the Gryffindor vault. It had always been known to the goblins that the Potters were descendant of the Gryffindor blood line and we would ask to have the first-born child of each generation be tested for the potential of being the Gryffindor heir but till now none did. We will have to visit the Gryffindor vault when we go down we were left with instructions to do so when it was sealed after Godric Gryffindor's death." Professor McGonagall and Maddie started Bloodtooth in shock and a bit of awe.

"Your certain about Harry being the heir of Gryffindor? I have heard that anyone who tried to enter the Gryffindor vault without being the heir would be driven to insanity by a spell that was left within the vault by Godric Gryffindor himself" Professor McGonagall said with a bit of trepidation in her voice.

Bloodtooth went to answer but he was cut off by Harry who said. "Hold on here who is this Godric Gryffindor fellow and why is it so bloody important and shocking that I am his heir?" He all but shouted. First, he learned that he was playing host to a piece of the soul of the man that killed his parents. Now he was being told he was the heir of some guy named Godric Gryffindor and he wasn't sure who that was or if it was a good thing.

"Harry please calm down." Maddie said in a soothing tone. "I know the first bit of news we got today wasn't very good, but the rest has been good so far. As for who Godric Gryffindor is he was one of the founders of Hogwarts. It had been thought for years that all the heirs of the founders had been lost to time, but it seems that at least Gryffindor's descendants have survived." She said with a smile. "He was the founder of the house that your parents and I were in as well as auntie here. We will pick up a book for you to look over about Hogwarts and the founders."

"Alright there are a couple of things left here. one is the afore mentioned block that has been placed upon Mister Potter's magic. Also, he appears to be a parcel tongue, but not born with the gift, it appears that he got the same night the horcrux bonded to him, so it must have come from you know who. Lastly there seems to be some form of connection to someone, but it is inactive because he has never met the person the connection is with." As Bloodtooth finished this a runner appeared in the doorway and said that the ritual chamber was ready and that he should bring them as soon as they were ready to perform the ritual.

They all rose and followed the runner deeper into the building. They eventually stopped by a set of double doors that were carved with different protective runes and sigils. The runner bowed to Bloodtooth who motioned for them to enter the room. The sight that met them as they entered was rather startling. It appeared that they had entered a massive Amphitheatre like room.

"Professor and Ms. McGonagall if you would wait in the top row seats please. I will take Lord Gryffindor-Potter down to the center were a couple of goblin shamans and priestesses will perform the ritual with the help of Tobias." Bloodtooth said.

"Wait, why did you call me Lord Gryffindor-Potter? I am no lord and even if I am it wouldn't be till I come of age in seven years, wouldn't it?" Harry asked surprised looking toward Maddie and Professor McGonagall he saw the same surprise and confusion.

"Normally you wouldn't get any lordships you would inherit until you came of age, which in the wizarding world would be a seventeen, but Godric Gryffindor left specific instructions that when his heir finally appeared that they were to have full access to the title and holdings of his estate no matter the age. So, being the heir after we do the purification ritual we will do the inheritance ritual for Gryffindor then get you the Gryffindor ring and to your vaults. Shall we proceed" Bloodtooth asked.

After Harry nodded they proceed to the center of the room where he was meet by the goblin healer and ritualist who asked to take a seat cross legged in the center of the raised platform in the center of the room. The healer began muttering in the goblin tongue, as the healer did this a faint glow appeared around Harry's whole body, the glow slowly fade around all but his head where it intensified. Then there in front of the boy's forehead above his scare was a black stain in the aura. Once the darkness was revealed the ritualist stared chanting and after a few seconds of them chanting the darkness started to be drawn away from Harry like they were drawing poison from a wound. As the darkness kept coming forth and being drawn into a stone cup. As the last of the darkness left Harry there was a pain filled scream from the boy and he passed out on the floor.

A/N: thanks for reading hope you liked it. Please Read and Review, and I hope to get the next chapter out sooner.

~Sp1r1tb34st


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all, new chapter yeah! I have no idea why i got so inspired all of a sudden, but hey who is to argue with muses when they decided to be helpful. So standard disclaimer I know nothing it all belongs to J. K. Rowling *sniffle*. Please read and review. I would love to get feed back.

~ Sp1r1tb34st

Chapter 3:

When Harry woke up, the first thing he noticed that he no longer had his glasses on. The second thought to go through his head was that he was now laying on something soft. He started looking around himself to see if he could spot any type of bed side table that would have his glasses on it.

The moment Harry started moving a healer head straight for his bedside. "Lord Gryffindor-Potter it is good to see you awake. You have been out for a couple hours. Give us a few minutes to check you over then Bloodtooth and the two females with him will be into see you." When the healer finished talking she cast a diagnostic spell on Harry to see how his vitals looked. She found all was normal and went to get Bloodtooth and the McGonagall women from the hall, Professor McGonagall had been ready to go through the door when Harry was first brought in to find out how he was.

When the nurse returned she was leading the three of them until Maddie pushed past her. "Harry how are you feeling? You were so pale when they brought you back here I wasn't sure if you were going to make it. They said the soul fragment was holding on a lot tighter than they thought it would be." Maddie said with tears in her eyes.

The nurse cleared her throat, and then said. "Actually, you nearly did lose him." Maddie gasped, and professor McGonagall covered her mouth. "I removed the bind on his power while he was unconscious, it was the only way to save him. The surge of magical energies that passed through his body are actually what healed him." The rest of the room looked shocked at this revelation. Harry because he didn't realize his magic could heal him. Everyone one else because of the implication of how much of power surge that would have to be in order for that to happen.

"Well that takes care of the next thing on the list for today." Bloodtooth said with a slightly predatorial smile. The next thing is to go down to the vaults that is as long as Sharpfang clears him?"

"He is cleared to go actually he is now healthier than he was when he entered the bank this morning. His magic seems to have repaired any damage he sustained growing up." Sharpfang then turned to Harry and continued. "Be careful starting out walking. It seems your legs were slightly under developed. Do you know why this may be?" she asked in soft caring voice.

Harry seemed to shrink in on himself when he answered her. "It's maybe due to the fact I was forced to live in a cupboard for my whole life." He said in a small voice that they could barely hear, but hear it they did. The goblins were outraged to here this. To a goblin family is just as important as gold.

"That is a terrible thing to do to a child. It seems that the Dursleys, was it?" Harry nodded, "are about to have a very bad week for their financial security." Said Bloodtooth smile was downright feral. "My family has been the Potter family account manager since they started their accounts here and you being the last Potter means you should have been treated with care and respect. So, as your account manager and being an orphan, I will take you under my wing to help you with learning financials."

"Thank you for the offer of help." Harry said with a smile. "As long as you are willing to work on them yourself for the next few years till I officially come of age. I don't want it getting out that I am the heir of Gryffindor, because it sounds like I am already famous for what happened when I was an infant and I don't want more fame due to this."

"I can understand that Mister Potter sorry about just throwing the lord news on you. Do you still want to go to the Gryffindor vault, or just the Potter Family vault and your trust vault?" Bloodtooth asked.

"I feel I should go to all of them just in case there is a note left by Gryffindor for his heir." Harry said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"That sounds like a very good idea Harry and there maybe books left from Gryffindor's time as well as a personal journal. It would be nice to find information from the founders' time and the building, and warding of the Hogwarts castle." Said Professor McGonagall, sounding like a kid at Christmas. "I wish I could enter the vault with you just to see what had been left by Gryffindor." She finishes with a sad sigh.

"If there is away for me to let you in I will but for now we should go don't we have a lot to do today?" Harry says as he gets off the bed and slips into his trainers. Bloodtooth nods and the four of them start heading toward the door and back to the main lobby of the bank.

When they get to the lobby go to the right away from the counters and the front doors of the bank. They walk awhile until they come to a track with a tiny cart on it that seats about four people, with a goblin standing on the back to keep it under control. "Alright everybody get in and we will start at the bottom and then work on our way back. The first vault we will go to is the Gryffindor vault, then the Potter family vault, and finally the trust vault for you to get your gold. You ready to go?" Bloodtooth asked.

Once he had gotten three nods to the affirmative they started down the tracks quickly picking up speed as the head deeper into the earth. After ten minutes of speeding down the tracks they started to slow down and eventually came to a full stop. They all climbed out of the cart and approached and open room. "Stop here we need to take clankers to distract the dragon and you ladies may want to summon your companions. Companions tend to deter the dragons as well." Bloodtooth said.

As Bloodtooth had talked Harry had approached the opening to the large room off the hall they were in. As he did he felt a massive magical presence in the room and he started to probe it with his senses, since he had woken up in the medical bay in Gringotts his magic had been heightened, so he could feel different magical signatures. As he probed he felt an immense sadness as well as a fear of the clankers that the goblins used when they went to the vaults. There was a sudden spike in the fear from the dragon ahead of them, when one of the clankers was dropped. "Stop put them back you are scaring her, and she doesn't like it." Harry practically yelled at them. "Please put them down I can keep her calm and away from us." He said in a calmer voice.

"Harry how do you know you can do this? That is a dragon out there how do you plan to control it." Professor McGonagall asked with confused look on her face.

"I am not sure exactly how I can, but I know that I can handle her we have nothing to worry about, but if you want you can have your companions out I can sense they won't bother her." Harry said with a slightly confused look on his face.

Maddie and Professor McGonagall looked at each other and then shrugged and summoned their companions. Professor McGonagall's tiger showed up first, since there were so deep in the earth it was made from was solid rock. The joints moved and acted as if they were muscle and bone of a really tiger. Harry admired the smooth motion of the tiger's body. He was about to ask Professor McGonagall if he could take a closer look when a very strong gust wind blew into the cavern. When the wind settled down Harry looked up and saw a massive wolf made of swirling wind. The wolf shoulder came to about half way up his chest.

"Okay we have the companions, Bloodtooth please put the clanker down and if you wish to wait hear till I calm the dragon down." As Harry said this he started to head back toward the large room. As he was about to enter Maddie's wind wolf passed him and entered first. He looked back at the rest of the group to see them right behind with Professor McGonagall's tiger at the front. He smiled at Maddie, then continued into the room where the found the dragon chained to the wall. Harry slowly approached the dragon with his hands up in a non-threating gesture. The dragon started to rear its head and looked like it was about to breath fire when a strong gust of wind passed between him and the dragon.

"Maddie please call of your wolf I will be fine. She is just figuring out who is in charge and if we attack her it will spook her, and she will attack us. That is part of the problem with clankers the noise spooks her and keeper her back, but she is getting to the point of fear that will make her strike back at the cause of that fear I would say two maybe three trips of using the clankers will cause. Know give me a moment to work with her." Harry said, then he focused back on the dragon. He slowly approached her and stretched out his hand toward as he did he could feel the wind form Maddie's wolf blowing behind him. As he laid his hand against the dragon's snout he gasped both from the heat in the snout and the thoughts the flowed to him from the beautiful creature in front of him. "I understand and will do what I can to help." Harry said as he stepped away, he gestured to the others to follow him as he enters the tunnel that lead to the vaults.

Once they were a little way into the tunnel Professor McGonagall stopped Harry and looked him in the eye and asked him. "Harry what did you see that you understood?"

"Well Professor what she told me or rather showed me was that before she was sent here just after meeting her mate and never got to have any young ones." Harry said then turned to Bloodtooth and asked. "Bloodtooth what is behind the wall across from this passage are there any vault or are these the only ones down here?"

"As far as I know these are the only vaults down here. Why do you wish to know, if I may ask?" Bloodtooth asked a bit puzzled by the question.

"Can you find out and see about hollowing out that wall and possibly get her mate here as well. I know it could be expensive to do this but just think with a second dragon it will be even more secure down here, and I am sure that you could work out a deal with a dragon handler for the babies after their old enough to be away from their parents. I will help with cost of bring the dragons mate over." As Harry said that He could see that Bloodtooth was thinking it over.

"I will bring this to director Ragnok, but I may need you to explain why it is that this a good idea financially as well for public appeal." Bloodtooth said and raised his hands to forestall any complaints before continuing. "I know it will be beneficial to the bank and the current dragon's health, but that is a good enough reason for the rest of the goblins. Now we must continue with the task we originally set out to complete. Particularly if you plan to get any of young master Harry's school shopping done."

They nodded in agreement and then followed deeper in to the bowels of the bank till they came to bank vault number four were Bloodtooth turned to look at them and said, "now Harry all you must do is lay your hand on the door and the vault will open for you."

"Alright well here I go." Harry said stepping forward and laying his hand on the door to the Gryffindor vault after a moment of waiting the twin griffons carved on the doors shone brightly in acceptance and then the door dissolved. All the humans gasped at what they saw on the other side of the door. One half of the vault was dedicated to just books and artifacts on shelves. The rest is a single slopping pile of galleons, sickles and knuts.

"Harry, you must give others permission to enter the vault." Bloodtooth said after he and Harry stepped into the vault.

"How do I let them in?" harry asked.

"It is simple all you have to do is state your name and the name of who you plan to let in." Bloodtooth explained. "that is only for these to lower vaults. The rest of your vaults don't have these measures."

Harry nodded and the quickly stated, "I Harry James Potter-Gryffindor do allow Madeline McGonagall and Professor Minerva McGonagall accesses to this vault as long as I am within its confines too." Bloodtooth nodded and motioned for the ladies to enter. Once they got into the vault they both went over to the library / museum and started looking around. After a few minutes later, Professor McGonagall called for Harry.

"Harry, I have a letter from Godric for his heir here." She said coming around the shelves to find that Harry was looking at a large picture of a man with unruly brown hair and a Griffin composed of pure fire standing behind him. "Yes, Harry that is Godric there few pictures of him with that length hair he usually kept it cut short. There is one portrait where it was long, but that is never seen again most think he didn't like the long hair. Here is that letter I mentioned."

She handed him the letter and turned to leave when he asked her, "Professor, Gryffindor's companion is a griffin you said correct?" she nodded, and he continued. "Has there ever been another?"

She thought for a moment before answering. "To my knowledge Harry there has never been another companion that was a griffin anywhere in the world. It is said that they are very proud and powerful creatures. It is also said that for one to have a companion as one means that they will be a champion of significant importance to the side of the light.

Harry got a thoughtful look and slowly reached out to touch the griffin in the picture, just as he touched there was a bright flash and the shriek of a bird of prey. Professor McGonagall was extremely surprised at what was happening for she had only seen this type of thing one place before. That was at Hogwarts when they performed the ceremonies with the new students to find and bond them with their companions.


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah, a quick next chapter hope everyone enjoys and please Read and Review. As always, this lovely world of magic belongs to J K Rowling.

Chapter 4:

When the light and sound finally faded, Professor McGonagall could here Bloodtooth and Maddie rushing through the vault to find the sources of what was basically an explosion, but what surprised her most was what now laid on Harry's chest, as he laid on the floor dazed by the spectacle, there was a griffin cub composed of pure energy sleeping there.

Maddie gasped when she finally arrived and gasped when she saw Harry and the new companion with him. "Auntie what happened here and where did the, "She paused and looked more closely and gasped again. "Is that a griffin-n-n cub?" She stuttered out due to her surprise.

"Yes, it is and all I know is that Harry reached for the picture of Godric and his griffin there and then there was that blinding and the deafening shriek of what sound like a full griffin. When it cleared this is the scene I saw." By this point Harry started to stir finally recovering from the shock that the sudden light and sound had had caused to his system. Professor McGonagall hurried over to Harry and stopped him from moving too much. "Harry stay still till your eyes have fully cleared and the ring in your ears stops you have just bonded with your companion and it is asleep on your chest and you don't want to disturb uh…" she trailed off not knowing if the griffin was male or female.

"Her," Harry said, then explained further. "I can feel her consciousness and sense some of her thoughts. She is both happy and sad to be here. Happy because she is now with me her human, but sad that she ended up being taken from her mother so early. She wasn't supposed to come for about another earthen moon cycle, meaning a month on our calendar. Her name is Zelphina, but she says she might let me call her Zina." By this point Harry had recovered enough to be able to move into a sitting position and was cradling Zelphina in his arms. "If it is alright with you I would like to make a quick stop at my other to vaults to grab a small picture of my parents and some gold from my trust vault. By then she will be awake enough to ride on my shoulders while we do my shopping. It took a lot out of her to be summoned like that most companions know at birth they will come to the human plane and usually know pretty much exactly when, so they can prepare and not have their energy wiped out, like Zina did." Harry said heading toward the exit slowly. It took a minute for everyone else to get moving, due to their shock, because it usually took the whole first year for witches and wizards to build the connection to their companion that Harry seemed to have formed automatically.

"Harry one moment please I want to grab a couple of books I saw in the stacks." Maddie said quickly rushing back the way she had come out of the stacks. She was carrying three books when she came back. Once she got close they could see titles on two of them. One was a Guide to transfiguration by Godric Gryffindor, and the second was a guide to raising a Griffon companion also by Godric Gryffindor. The third was a small leather book that looked like a journal. "This is the personal journal of Godric Gryffindor from the founding of Hogwarts and a few years following while he was headmaster and transfiguration teacher."

"Well then they sound like a good a read, especially the one on the care of griffons." He said, looking down at Zina sleeping in his arms and smiled. "Alright you may remove these books from the Gryffindor vault." Bloodtooth nodded and commented that this was the right protocol for others to remove things from the vault. As they approached the dragon's area and saw the dragon laying with its head down Harry said for them to follow him quickly and the passed unchallenged by the dragon.

They got in the cart and went up a couple of levels to where the Potter family vault was, vault number 17. They all quickly disembarked the cart and walked to the vault. Bloodtooth ran his hand down the door and it vanished. "All vaults can be opened by Gringotts goblin except Gryffindor's he sealed his so that only his heir could open it." Bloodtooth explained due to the odd look. They continued into the vault, were they found a letter addressed to Harry from his parents and there was a 10in. x 8in. portrait of his parents that was painted. Professor McGonagall seem to be giving the portrait a weird look as she picked the portrait and the letter up for Harry. "That is good for now because we need to get done. Seeing as how all I wanted was a picture of them and it is nice to find the letter too." Harry said heading back to the door with Zina who was becoming more aware she wasn't moving much yet, but her eyes were open.

They all climbed back in the cart and went to Harry's trust vault which was vault 687. When they got there Maddie got off with Bloodtooth and quickly hand him the key and he opened the vault. She stepped in and grabbed about two hundred galleons and put them in a small money bag that Bloodtooth hand her. He closed the doors and went back to the cart and to the surface.

They all exited that cart and started walking out into the main part of the bank where they were approached by an old man with a long flowing white beard and some very official looking people with patches on their robes that read MM. "Professor McGonagall what happened down there. The school and the Ministry got reports of an unmonitored and unsanctioned bonding happening in one of the top security vaults and they told us we had to wait for you to come back up seeing as how you were the only ones down there." The man with the long white beard stated and then continued. "What vault were you in and who bonded with what creature?"

Before Professor McGonagall could reply, Harry did. "She is not just some creature as you put it her name is Zelphina and she is a Griffin. The first elemental Griffin since Godric Gryffindor himself was bonded, to grace the human dimension. As to what vault we were in that is between my guardian, the goblins, and me. As you Professor Dumbledore and the Ministry employees behind you are none of the above there is no reason for you to know what the vault number was. Is there anything else you need to know, or can we continue with my school shopping?" Harry said tired of dealing with adults who thought they could use there standing in the world to push others around.

The ministry people were all set and cleared out because they didn't need to be there any longer and the goblins didn't care for them being there in a professional capacity anyway. On the other hand, Professor Dumbledore was not done because he had seen what he had thought to be a fault in Harry's logic. "You are required to tell me for I am your legal magical guardian." He said with a self-centered and conceited smirk on his face and his eyes where twinkling.

"Actually, Mister Dumbledore you are incorrect seeing as Mister Potter here asked for his parents will to be unsealed and carried out his guardianship automatically transferred to the first person available in the list of guardians that the late Lily and James Potter left. Seeing as how Sirius is still in jail at this time and unavailable to perform the duties of guardian it passes to the next available person on the list one Madeline McGonagall godmother of the child Harry Potter so named on the sixth of August one week after his birth right before the Potters went into hiding." Bloodtooth stated for the whole bank foyer to hear. All the color drained from his face as he realized that all his carefully laid plans of keeping Harry at his Aunt and Uncle's house had just come crashing down. He figured he would have to find another way to get close to the boy.

Without another word Professor Dumbledore strolled out of the bank. "Thank you, Bloodtooth for some reason I feel I shouldn't tell anyone else I am the heir of Gryffindor until after I have read the letter from him." Harry said still watching the retreating form of Dumbledore.

After a few minutes of standing there they all jumped a little when Zelphina gave a small shriek. Harry looked down at her as she shifted in his arms and started trying to climb his arm. He gave her a little help but knew for the most part she wanted to do it herself. Once she was on his shoulder she lay down across the back of his neck, so her head was over his left shoulder and gave his ear an affectionate nip. "Alright well I feel we have wasted enough time, what should we get first?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"How about we get my trunk first, so we can easily carry everything. Harry said. The McGonagall ladies nodded and they all said goodbye to Bloodtooth and said he would take care of the will and if there was anything they absolutely need to know he would send them a letter. The left the bank and head down diagon alley with both Harry and Zelphina looking all around at the different shops and people as they walked to Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. As they entered the shop they were approached by a saleswoman. "How may I help you today?"

"Yes, we need a trunk with three compartments on set for normal storage, one for clothes, and the last to hold books, and writing supplies." Professor McGonagall stated in a no argument voice the saleswoman nodded and led the way over to where the trunks were kept in the shop.

"Alright so here we are now you said you need a three-compartment trunk do you want one that allows you to add more or one that is set for just three?" She asked. They all looked at Harry for a moment and he thought for a few minutes and decided that he would like one that could have more compartments add as needed. She nodded and pulled out a trunk that she quickly waved her wand over the trunk a few times and then asked what initials would be put on it. He replied with H.J.P and with another quick wave that was added to one end of the trunk. She informed them the trunk would be ready in a few hours. They quickly grabbed a telescope and a set of bronze scales for Harry on the way to the front counter to pay for the stuff. They payed and quickly left and decided to get Harry's robes next as they entered Madam Malkin's robes for every occasion they were swept down upon by madam Malkin took harry back to a fitting room and quickly measured him for his Hogwarts robe. She stepped out of the room and came back with a few sets of black robes that she held out for him to try on. At first it was difficult to tell if they fit right due to the fact of how baggy Dudley's old clothes where on him but after a few quick shrinking charms they were able to see if the clothes fit. After about a half an hour in the back of the shop Harry reappeared with five school robes, three casual robes and one set of formal robes. They paid for the robes and head out the door.

By now it was approaching noon, so they decide to go to The Leaky Cauldron for lunch and finish their shopping after. When they entered the pub an older man behind called to them. "Good Morning Professor McGonagall is there anything I can help you with today?" the old man said.

"Yes, Tom we would like a table for lunch." She replied

"Alright choose a table and I will bring you some menus. Do you need any muggle menus or will the wizarding one do?" Tom asked looking at the two people with her. When his eyes came to Harry he gasped and exclaimed. "By merlin it is Harry Potter how good it is to see you, young man, welcome to my establishment." He said as he came around the counter and shook Harry's hand. Harry looked around saw everyone in the pub staring at him so much for a peaceful lunch he thought. People started getting up an approaching till Professor and Maddie McGonagall stepped in front of Harry and stopped their approach.

"We are all here for dinner just like the rest of you. So, go back to your lunches." Professor McGonagall said when they all didn't return to their tables right away she snapped 'NOW' at them and the patrons of the pub quickly returned to their seats. She then led the way over to an empty table that was in the least populated part of the pubs main room. Tom brought them three wizarding menus and three butter beers.

Harry waited for Tom to return to the bar before asking about the drink. "Aunt Maddie what is this drink? I have never seen such a drink before." Harry stated curious as to what it was because he had seen soda in the muggle world, but was never allowed to have any.

Maddie just smiled and said, "it's called butter beer and you just have to try it. I couldn't explain it if I tried." Harry nodded and took a small sip and was surprised by the tastes it was very sweet and buttery with a little nuttiness. He looked at the menu for a little while and decide on the shepherd pie. When Tom came back to take their order and Harry place his as well as asking for a small dish. Tom nodded and went to the kitchen to give the cook their orders. "Why did you ask for the dish?" Maddie asked.

"Oh, well Zina wants to try some of the butter beer, but can't drink from the bottle so I will put a little in the dish for her." As Harry said this he careful took her of his shoulders and started stroking her head as he was doing this a thought came to him. "Professor can you hand me the griffin care book we took from the vault."

She nodded and handed it to him and asked. "What are you looking for Harry?"

"Well I don't think it fair for us to have some lunch and not to let her eat too." Harry said gesturing to Zina sitting in his lap and then he opened the book and looked at book till he found the most likely chapter for learning what a Griffin would eats. As he read, he learned that young Griffins really enjoy milk, like their counter parts in the cat family. They also ate beef usually raw but sometimes cooked. Once he had learned she would eat beef he set the book aside till he had time to actually sit down and read it. Tom soon came back with their meals and the small dish Harry asked him for a bowl of milk saying he was sorry to be such an inconvenience.

"Mr. Potter it is no problem. I should of thought of it myself, but to be honest I wouldn't have known what to bring a Griffin. I personally have an air lion, which makes for a fierce protector for the alley entrance if need." Tom said then continued, "On the first years reading list is a book on basic companion care for most animals that would-be companions. The only glaring holes are the really rare creatures, like your griffin." With that wondered off and got the bowl of milk from the kitchen and came back. While he had been gone Harry had put some of the butter beer in the small dish and set it on the floor for Zina who jumped down and tasted it she thought it was okay, but she felt that a nice dish of milk sounds a lot better.

They at the rest of their meal discussing how to maximize the rest of their day. They decided that Professor McGonagall would get Harry's cauldron, potion ingredients, quills, and parchment. In the meantime, Maddie would take Harry to get his wand and then they would meet at Flourish & Blotts to get his books. Then they would get his trunk and Professor McGonagall would take the trunk and everything else back home, while Maddie and Harry went and got Harry some new muggle clothes that would actually fit him. At least that was the plan until Harry noticed one glaring problems with their plans now though and figured he better ask about the issue. "Umm I like this plan but what about Zina. I can't exactly take her into the muggle world without there being a commotion, and I don't feel like it is a good idea for us to be separated right now either anyway I feel like we should be in close proximity for the rest of the next twenty-four hours." He paused here and looked like he was focusing on something and then continued speaking. "Zina says that it is actually for the bond to fully form otherwise it takes months for the bond to fully form and even then, that's for the lucky ones. According to Zina if you complete a bond you can never be hurt by them. How often due you use your companion as a defense mechanize rather than deploying them to help you attack, because you were worried that you would end up injured and that it would in turn hurt your companion and you would both be unable to fight?" Harry asked

Professor McGonagall was about to answer when she stopped to think about it and realized that Harry was right, but then she had another thought Albus, he had always thought with his companion by his side. "Well in truth I have to agree with you. I have always put mine on defense, but I realized that whenever Professor Dumbledore fought, he always had his flaming Pygmy Puff at his sides. It gets bigger or smaller as needed." Professor McGonagall said. "So, I suggest that we post pone the trip into the muggle world until a later date and Harry gets a few clothes that fit him here in the alley. I know of at least one store near Ollivander's. So, stop in there and grab Harry some clothes and then come along to Flourish and Blotts when you're done." They all nodded, and Professor McGonagall laid a couple of Galleons on the table and then they got up to leave with Zina quickly climbing back up on to Harry's shoulder and laid behind his neck.

As they head for the alley exit they noticed a crowd of people there. Professor McGonagall was about to reprimand them, but Harry laid a hand on her arm and shook his head no. She backed down and Harry stepped forward and said, "if you are all waiting to thank me or congratulate me on what happened elven years ago don't, because I didn't do anything the people deserve your praise are my parents for standing up to Voldemort and not backing down when he told them to stand aside. Furthermore, know that if you pat me on the back or try to shack my hand know that you will get electrocuted by my companion." With those as his final words he again began to walk, and the crowd wasn't so eager to greet him. The quickly moved aside.

Once they were back in the alley they split up with Harry and Maddie heading for the far end of the alley where Ollivander's wand shop was located. As they were going down the alley Harry noticed a family of red heads moving down the street. There was seven in all the parents a tall thin slightly balding man and a short plump woman with vibrant red hair. Around them were four boys talking loudly about school supplies and calling to friends they saw in the alley, and trailing behind all the chaos that was this bunch was a petite little red with the most captivating red hair Harry had ever seen. When it caught the light, it looked as if it were made of fire. She looked a little forlorn and was slowly falling behind until the father took notice and made comment to his wife who looked back a little sadly to the girl and then nodded. The father stepped out from amongst the boys and waited for his daughter caught up and set a gentle hand on her shoulder and waited till the boys walked further away with their mother then he knelt down and whispered something in the girl's ear who perked up and nodded vigorously and then took her father's hand and dragged him toward the ice cream parlor. Harry smiled and then realized he had stopped moving, he quickly raced to catch up with Maddie as she reached the wand shop.

Upon entering the shop Harry was hit with a wave of potential magic coming from all the boxes that were stacked haphazardly on the floor, the shelves and on top of all surfaces except the cashier's counter.

 **"** **Good afternoon" said a soft voice. Harry jumped.** An old man approached from among the shelves. **His wide pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.**

 **"** **Hello," said Harry awkwardly.**

 **"** **Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work**

 **Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.**

 **"** **Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Elven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it – it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." (1)**

Mr. Ollivander was about to continue when he saw Zelphina. "Well hello there little one, where did you come from?

"This is Zelphina she is my companions. I was looking at an old family members portrait and they had a picture of their companion. I reached out toward the portrait there was a loud shriek like from a bird of prey. Then when I found her sitting on my chest." Harry said without knowing why he was telling Ollivander all of this.

"Don't worry about why you told me this I won't tell anyone else. Now on to the task at hand I am guessing you are here for a wand?" He said with a smile on his face. "So, which hand is your wand hand?"

"I am right handed." Harry said slightly confused, but Ollivander nodded and pulled out a measuring tape that started measuring Harry. As the tape measure was doing this Ollivander went back into the shelves and came back with a stack of boxes which he set on the counter when he looked up he noticed the tape measure was still measuring and quickly stopped it.

"Alright my boy here try this." Ollivander says handing Harry a wand. "It is beech and unicorn hair very supple. Give it a wave." Harry waves the wand, but Ollivander grabs it back right way mumbling no. "Here oak and dragon heart string." He hands Harry the wand. Harry waves it and it snatched away with a muttered no and Ollivander kept handing Harry wands and snatching them away almost as quickly. They seemed to go through over a hundred wands till he stopped and thought about something and disappeared deep into the store and when he finally came back, he had a very old looking wand box. "This is a wand I made about sixty years ago. It is holly and phoenix feather eleven inches. It is a very unusual combination." He then handed it Harry who waved it. He got a very odd look on his face. "Well that is a new result this wand is complete but acting as if it isn't." Then something even stranger happened Zina hopped off Harry's shoulder and flew into the store and came back with a wand box clutched in her paws. Ollivander pulled the wand out and examined it. That's when a small brown and green looking twig appeared. "This is a wand made of ebony and a thunderbird feather. Also, this is my companion he is an earthen Bowtruckle, his name is Marlow, he is very skilled at helping me put wands together. Harry would you please wave this wand?"

Harry nodded and waved the wand and got the same result as when he waved the holly and phoenix feather wand. "So, what did that tell us?" Harry asked, but before Ollivander could answer there was a brilliant flash of light and when they looked down Marlow and Zina were standing over one wand with a couple of stray sparks coming off it.

Ollivander picked it up and examined the new wand. "Hmm, this is intriguing this wand is unyielding made of marbled ebony and holly with a dual core of thunderbird and phoenix feather." He quickly set it down before continuing. "It is also got a very slight electrical current tied to you, Mr. Potter. I believe this wand will never be able to ever be held by anyone else without them getting continuously shocked. Please pick it up and give it a wave." Harry did as instructed and all the boxes on the counter zipped back to there places on the shelves. "Well, that is a resounding yes as to that wand working." Ollivander said looking at all the neatly put away boxes.

Harry and Maddie paid Mr. Ollivander for the wand and some wand cleaning supplies. Then with Zina perched across Harry's shoulders again they left store and proceed to their next destination the muggle clothes story a couple of doors down from Ollivander's where they grabbed Harry some clothes before preparing to heading for Flourish and Blotts.

Well the next chapter will hopefully right along.

 **(1)** Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, J K Rowling, Pg. 82-83 Text Copyright 1997 by J K Rowling

Thank you for reading I hope enjoyed and will please Read and Review. Till next time.

~Sp1r1tb34st


	5. Chapter 5

New chapter yeah, this world belongs to J K Rowling. thank you to her for seven amazing books. Well this story is going well on the creativity i hope you are enjoying it i would like to get feedback so please read and review. enjoy.

 **Chapter 5:**

Maddie and Harry where on their way to Flourish and Blotts when they passed the Magical Menagerie. "Hey Maddie after we are done at the book store can we go to the pet store? I would like to get an owl, so I can right you will I am at school. Also, I should probably get a carrier for Zina, because I can't exactly walk through Kings Cross station with a Griffin on my shoulder let alone one comprised of pure electricity." Harry said.

"I am sure that would be fine. It would be nice to talk to you and if you want to send a private note to Auntie you could always use your owl to do that rather than making people wonder why you are going to the assistant headmistress office all the time." Maddie says with a large smile on her face, but her smile faded as she looked at Zina. "I don't think she would like a carrier there was a story I heard of a magical zoologist who had a case that was charmed to have the habitats for many different magical creatures in it. I can ask Auntie if she knows anything about it. Ah here we are so I want you collect your school books off your list and Auntie and I will grab you a couple of books to, teach you about the magical world, teach you about the ancient magical bloodlines including Gryffindor and Potter, and she will probably grab a couple of books on Hogwarts, so you will know a bit about it before you arrive." Maddie said and then shoed Harry off to find his books while she found Professor McGonagall.

Harry head into the store. He found the basic charms transfiguration and potion books easily because they were lined on shelves toward the front as if on display for the beginning of the school year rush. He had to search for a bit to find the defense book. He found this odd until he heard a conversation by a couple of the older students in the store commenting on how they had another new defense teacher. Once he found the last book he need he went and found both McGonagall ladies by the cash counter with a couple of books each. Harry brought his books up to the counter and quickly paid for them and left the store.

"Harry, Maddie mentioned to me that you wanted to get an owl. I think it is a wonderful idea and about Zelphina I wouldn't get her a carrier. I know what Maddie was talking with the case owned by man named Newt Scamander. He is a famous zoologist that went to United States and study different creatures, and if he found a creature he thought was being mistreated he had this case that was charmed to be a bunch of different habitats for the different animals. There is actually a book he wrote on his adventures, which I believe I at least have a copy you can look through. So, would you prefer to try the carrier or add on another trunk compartment that would be a habitat for her?" Professor McGonagall asked him. Harry looked as if he were thinking about until he jumped when Zina nipped his ear.

"Okay, okay we will get the compartment for you, you cheeky little cub." Harry said with a laugh in his voice. Then he said to Professor McGonagall. "I am going to get the compartment. I have been threatened to be burned to a crisp with lightning if I tried to put her in a cat carrier." Both McGonagall ladies laughed at the twos antics.

They went to the trunk shop again. The same sales woman approached them. When she realized who it was she smiled. "Your trunk has been completed so you can pick it up now.

"Actually, we need to ask for another compartment to be add if possible." Harry said. "You see when I was first here I didn't think of what I would do with Zina while passing through the muggle world. So, was wondering if the person who enchanted the chest could do a compartment that has a Griffin roost in it and space for her to fly especially when she is bigger?" Harry asked.

The sales woman thought about it for a bit, but then she said she had to actually ask him before she could answer and asked them to wait there for a bit. She then went into a back room for a few minutes then she returned and said. "He says he can do it, but it will take him another half an hour to a hour to complete because he will have to look up the particulars of the spells need to complete it. Will that be okay?" the assented that it would fine and said they would be back then.

They quickly left the store so that she could help other costumers and head for the Magical Menagerie. When they arrived, Professor McGonagall said she and Maddie would get the owl treats, a perch and cage for Harry's owl while he chose out the owl. Harry nodded and then started down the furthest isle from the owls and Maddie smiled and said to her aunt. "I am glad he is being like any kid in a pet store, and looking at everything." Professor McGonagall could only smile and nodded in agreement with her niece's words. The two of them head toward the owl supply isle, but it didn't go unnoticed by Maddie when here Auntie grabbed one of the stuffed mouse cat toys.

As Harry walked through the store looking at the animals he eventually came to the cats where he literally ran into the same redhead girl he had seen earlier that day with her family. "Oh, I am so sorry I didn't mean to run into you. It is just that this is the first time I have ever been in a pet shop and I was distracted by all the animals." Harry said as he steadies himself and the girl, what he didn't notice was that his bangs had been disheveled when he had bumped into her. So, when she looked up at him she caught sight of his forehead and gasped. Harry thought she had seen Zina on his shoulder and decide he better introduce her. "Where are my manners this is Zina she is my companion, and I am…"

"Your Harry Potter." The girl said and then she blushed as red as her hair which Harry found extremely cute. "I m-m-mean I am s-s-sorry that was rather rude. I-i-it's just that I r-r-recognized your scare." When she said this Harry quickly straightened his back over his forehead.

"Well, then you seem to have me at a disadvantage because I don't know who you are and any stories you have heard about are probably not true. All I can tell you is that I don't want fame for my parents' death and since then I have been raised by an abusive family till I was just taken in by my godmother." Harry said. "Now may I ask your name."

She was about to answer when a woman's voice called through the store. "Ginevra Weasley where are you?"

"I am over by the cats, mom, just looking at all the cute kittens like always." As she said this as she looked at an adorable little light grey kitten with startlingly golden eyes that seemed to dance with a mischievous fire. Harry new that no matter what he was walking out of this store having bought this kitten for her new mistress even it was for her to receive her at a later date. The girl then turned to Harry and said, "My name is Ginny Weasley, I will also tell you I am the youngest of seven with six older brothers. The last one of which is going to Hogwarts this year which sadly leaves me the last kid at home." As she spoke Harry noticed the plump woman from earlier coming up behind Ginny.

"Really your brother is starting this year me too." Harry said excitedly.

Ginny was about to answer when the woman said. "Ginny who is your friend and you really shouldn't wander off like that."

"Mum I would like you to meet Harry Potter. We end up talking after he accidently walked into me while looking at the animals. You see this is his first time he has ever been to a pet store. So, he got a little caught up in looking and didn't well look." She finished with a giggle. Ginny couldn't believe how easy it was for her to talk to him she had been certain she would be a blubbering mess on the floor when she first meet Harry and then he would never want anything to do with her again. She then remembered what he said right before her mother walked and interrupted her. "Wait Harry you said that you are starting school this year, but you already have a companion how is that possible?" She asked curious if she could get her companion before she went to school too.

"I don't know exactly what happened all I know is I was reaching toward a picture of an old family member with their companion and all of a sudden there was a loud shriek like a bird of prey and a flash of light and then Zina was there. It is also nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley I would enjoy getting to know the rest of your family. I just want to tell you the same I want to tell you same I told Ginny. I don't like being recognized for the night that my parents died, and I would prefer that I didn't get congratulated for or asked about it." Harry said looking a little sad.

"That is alright dear, now how about you come with us I will introduce you to the boys. I am sure you would enjoy meeting them, and I have a son that will real enjoy meeting you, because he is your own age and will go to Hogwarts with you." Mrs. Weasley said as she heads toward the owls. As they walked toward the owls he looked at Ginny and saw there was a glimmer of tears in her eyes, and then he jumped to due to a plaintive light meow behind them.

Harry asked Ginny quietly, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, I am just upset because mum and Ron are going to monopolize your time, so you won't want to be friends with me." Ginny said with a small sniffle.

"That won't happen, and I am getting an owl today anyway, and I will write you as often as possible and I will definitely write you while at school, so you know what is going on." Harry said with a smile then he started to look at the owls around him. When all of a sudden, his eyes were drawn to a snowy white owl about half way up the end of the row. He smiled and looked for a store clerk to help him. When got one of their attention he waved, and they came over.

"How can I help you young man?" the clerk asked with a smile.

"Yes, I would like to get the snowy owl on the end, please." Harry said the man nodded and got the cage off the shelf. He brought it over to Harry and offered him the cage, but he shook his head and opened the cage the owl hoped out onto his arm and he smiled at her as he rubbed her head. She hooted softly and nuzzled his hand with her head. Zina leaned off Harry's shoulder and gave the owl a sniff and then nuzzled her head against the owls. The hooted in greeting and nuzzled her in return.

"At least it appears they will get along." Ginny said with a smile as she leads Harry to the rest of her family. "So, Harry this is my family. This is my oldest brother who lives at home, Percy, these are the two mischief makers of the family my twin brothers Fred and George. If you couldn't tell they are identical twins and over there is Ron. He is the youngest of the boys, but always loves to point out that he isn't the youngest child. As if I didn't know and behind them is daddy or as other adults know him as Arthur Weasley." Ginny said with a smile and then turned to her family. "Everyone this is my new friend Harry Potter." They all started at him and he could see the disbelief in their faces, so he sighed and lifted his bangs, using the arm not supporting the owl. They all gasped back for a second and then rushed him to congratulate him he quickly handed Ginny the owl and pushed her back behind him.

The mobbed him and then backed off when sparks started to surround him. Ginny gasped at the display and reached toward them and started to giggle. "Ginny is everything alright? What is so funny back there?"

"No everything is fine it is just the sparks they tickle." At her words the sparks vanished, and Zina turned to look at Ginny. She then chirped and looked at Harry.

 _Harry, you share a bond with young female, but I don't what it is. It is a good thing though because it protects her from my attacks, because I know for sure I was putting of enough power to give a full-grown bull a good shock._

 _You're certain that there is connection there. That seems kind of odd. Do you have any idea what the connection is based on?_

 _I am not sure it is defined enough yet I feel you will have to spend more time together before it is established enough to be defined._ Zina said then nudged Harry because Professor McGonagall had come around the corner of the aisle.

"Harry, we have gotten all the supplies for the owl. All we need now is for you to get the owl." She said and then looked at the rest of the occupants of the aisle. "oh, hello Weasley clan I hope you who are in school are having a great summer break and the rest of you I hope you have survived the twin terrors." She continued with a smile.

"Actually, Professor I have already found my owl Ginny was just holding her for me." He said turning to Ginny to retrieve the owl as he said this. The owl hoped book on to his hand and nuzzled his chin. Harry smiled and turned to Ginny said goodbye to her and promised to write her. Then he gave the rest of the Weasley general goodbye and followed Professor McGonagall back toward the front, but he stopped her once they were out of hearing distance of the Weasley. "Professor we need to get a certain kitten as well it is going to be a gift for Ginny Weasley." When he saw the questioning look she had he continued. "The kitten has bonded with her as her familiar I know it isn't as strong as a companion, but it can be just as important." Harry said.

Professor McGonagall nodded and then said, "Alright where is this kitten then?" Harry smiled and gestured for Professor McGonagall to follow him and he walked back over to where he had run into Ginny and looked into the cages until a plaintive meow from deep in one of the middle cages. He looked into the cage and there were those golden eyes staring at him he smiled and looked around for a store employee. He saw one and was about to wave them over when he saw the Weasleys leaving, he waved to them and then gestured the guy over.

"I would like to get the little gray kitten in this cage." Harry said the guy a strange look on his face and asked them to hold on for a moment. The man then left them standing there and walked over to the counter and spoke to the woman behind it. She nodded at him then changed places with and she came over to help them.

"How may I help you?" She asked them she wanted to make sure her employee had understood the request of which kitten properly.

"Yes, I would like to get this little gray kitten with golden eyes." Harry said again pointing at the same little kitten as before.

The store clerk got an odd look on her face then said, "I am sorry I can't sell you that one because it is a familiar for someone else, and you already have your familiar anyway." She said pointing to the owl sitting on his wrist.

"I am not buying for myself you the redhead family that was just here?" The clerk nodded, and Harry continued." Well the little girl is the kittens bond partner, I can see magical signatures of everything, but I didn't know what it was until I found my familiar because I had never seen a familiar bond's signature before. I was planning on buying the kitten as a gift for her." He said then continued. "See she is the last child at home this year and I want her to have a friend after her last brother leaves for school." Harry said

"Well, in that case I will sell you the kitten as long as she makes it to her partner." The sales lady says and Harry nods. She then opens the cage and hands the kitten to professor McGonagall since Harry was holding his owl, but the kitten reacted to professor McGonagall and started hissing. So, Harry quickly traded animals with her and the kitten instantly calmed.

"Alright, so let's grab the kitten care supplies and then go meet up with Maddie and pay for everything. Then we can head home." Professor McGonagall said, Harry nodded and wander through the store and got a cat carrier some food and a basket for it to sleep in that would grow with it, so you wouldn't need to ever get your cat a new bed. They headed up to the counter and met up with Maddie. They then set everything on the counter where it was added up and Harry quickly paid for it all.

After leaving the store Maddie turned to her two companions and asked. "What is with the kitten? I thought you were only getting an owl."

"I was, and I am. The kitten isn't for me it is a gift for my new friend, so she will not be too lonely at home with just her mom since the last of her brothers go to school this year." Harry replied instantly.

"Okay sorry I was just surprised by the kitten was it is very cute isn't?" Maddie said smiling into the carrier with the kitten in side. The kitten in response meowed at her curiously and moved closer to the edge of the carrier and sniffed her scent and hissed.

Harry looked to at the kitten then her and had a thought. "Is it possible to smell the scent of ones' companion. I was just thinking about it and it is only way to make since of her reaction to both of you seems to be her smelling a large predator, which both of you have as companions." Both ladies looked at him with questioning looks. "I spent most of my free time at school in the library. I always enjoyed the books on animal behaviors. This is calm behavior for an animal reacting to the scent of a large predator." Harry said in a slightly sheepish voice. Professor McGonagall looked at Harry, and then at Maddie and saw that she was thinking the same thing. With Harry's love of creatures, he could be a caller, a wizard who could any number of companions from all seven elements to his aid if ever needed. They were only ever rumors, but Minerva had been contacted by a historical figure, Perenelle Flamel.

 ** _Professor McGonagall's office, Hogwarts three weeks earlier._**

 ** _"_** ** _Minerva, have you finished getting the list of muggleborn students that still need to be visited for the coming school year?" Professor Dumbledore asked entering her office._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, Albus It is right here." She said handing the list to him he took it and was looking it over._**

 ** _"_** ** _alright thank you, but why do you have Harry Potter on the list of students in need of a introduction to the magical world?" Albus asked curiously._**

 ** _"_** ** _Albus you know how Lily's sister reacted to her having magic. She sent a letter begging you to let her come to Hogwarts or to get her a low power companion that she could have as a friend. How do you think she would react to Lily's son being the same as his mother especially around her own muggle child?" She asked with some heat in her tone._**

 ** _"_** ** _No, Minerva it will be fine I will send someone if we don't get a reply by the day before his birthday to take him to Diagon Alley." Professor Dumbledore said scratching Harry's name from the list. He then said a jovially goodbye to her and left the office. She decided that she wouldn't send Harry a letter at all he will take the letter herself on the boy's birthday and see just how he was treated._**

 ** _She was about to call for lunch when an owl flew through the window and land on her desk. It was rather shocking to say the least. For one the owl wasn't a normal owl it was an owl composed out of pure light, and this surprised her even more because as far as she knew there were no owl companions in the world according to the register that was kept of all past and current companions. She finally shook of her surprise and took the letter from the owl who dissipated as soon as the letter was disconnected. She opened the letter she had taken from the owl and began to read it._**

 ** _Dear Professor McGonagall, Mistress of Transfiguration and teacher at Hogwarts,_**

 **** ** _Greetings dear lady my name is Perenelle Flamel, and I am messaging you on a topic of great importance. You see everyone knows of my husband's skill at alchemy, but no one knows of the power I contribute to the world. My power is thought to be myth and legend, but I can tell you it is real. I am what is known as a Caller, I have the power to summon any element creature from the elemental plains to my aid as need or requested. For example, as keeper of the chronicle currently at Hogwarts you know the list of all companions' worldwide and you probably realized that the owl I sent you wasn't on the list and it wouldn't be for my companion was listed as a Pegasus, which was my original companion, but after a bit of learning I could summon others to aid me._**

 ** _This isn't the reason I write you though. The reason I write is that the elements have informed me of the approach of another Caller to the age of companion pairing. I want to be there for this year's batch of new students getting their companions. Please write back as soon as possible to let me know the answer and don't worry about talking to headmaster about this my husband has contacted him on a different matter and the plan to meet in the headmaster's office that day. Also encase of finding the person early I will give a passcode for our floo connection it will only work once. The password is fleur-de-lis, call this into the fire after you say the address the Flamel island._**

 ** _Your friend in magic,_**

 ** _Perenelle Flamel_**

"Professor, are you alright? You seem to have dozed off for a moment while walking." Harry said Professor McGonagall looked at him and saw the genuine concern for her.

She smiled reassuringly at him, "I am fine Harry just got lost in my thoughts over the upcoming school year and a letter from a friend dealing with the new students. Also, Harry if you're going to live Maddie when we aren't in class you can call me Auntie." She said

Harry gave her a sheepish look and then asked. "Would it be okay with you if I called you Aunt Minnie?" He asked. This caused a snort to come from Maddie. Both them looked over to see her trying to cover up a smile.

"Yes, Harry you can call me Aunt Minnie, but try to keep to just auntie around the other students. I do have a reputation to up hold you know." She said with a smile. "Now let's get your trunk and head home. I don't know about you, but I am tired and would like to relax and I think Zelphina feels the same way." As Auntie said this she looked at Zina who just happened to yawn at that very moment. They all laughed and went to the shop and payed for the additional trunk compartment and collected it. They then went back to the leaky cauldron and flooed back to Maddie's House they took Harry's school stuff to his room and left him to sort through it until dinner.

He sat down and opened the wardrobe compartment and put away his extra clothes and robes in this compartment. He then opened the storage compartment and put a way his cauldron, potion supplies, telescope scales and other materials for the non-wand based course. Next, he opened his library type compartment and put away the pens and parchment and some of the books, but kept out a couple which he would trade out as he finished each of them. Finally, he opened the Griffin roost compartment and coaxed Zina off his shoulders and into her new roost. He felt her excitement at checking out her new home. She informed him that the roost was perfect and that there was a field that could be stocked with animals for her to hunt for dinner, so he wouldn't have to always worry about bring her food if he was forced to leave her in his dorm. Harry smiled as he sat down in the armchair a little away from his trunk and grabbed one of his new books and began looking through it. As he read he realized it was the history of magic book. He read for a few minutes until there was an indigent hoot from the far side of the bed he realized he had never set up his new owl's perch or let her and the kitten out of their carrier cages. He quickly set aside his book and set the perch and cat bed up and let out each animal.

"Hey girl sorry about that girl, but I think I found you a name. How does Hedwig sound?" Harry asked she hooted in what sound as agreement. He smiled and decided he would right Ginny, so that she didn't think him a liar. He quickly penned a letter saying hi and hoping that the rest of Ginny's day had gone well, and saying that he had really enjoyed meeting her and wanted to get to know her better. He had just finished writing when Maddie called him for dinner. He realized that he had no envelopes, so he proceeds down to dinner with Hedwig on his arm. "Aunt Maddie I have a letter to send, but no envelopes. Do you have any I can use?" Harry asked entering the kitchen.

"Of course, sweetie, in the desk in the corner there is some ink and quills there too. May I ask who you are writing?" Maddie asked smiling, because she thought she knew the answer.

"I wrote letter to Ginny. I also found a name for my owl her name is Hedwig." He said walking to the desk he walked over pulled out an envelope quickly sliding his letter in he was addressing to Ginny when came to the actual address part. Auntie do you know where the Weasley family lives?"

"Yes, just right the burrow on the envelope and Hedwig will know where to go." She replied setting the last of dinner on the table Harry finished up and she showed him how to attach the letter and the sent Hedwig on her way with orders to wait for a reply. "Now after this time you will only need her name Hedwig will know the rest. Now let's eat."

"What about Aunt Minnie?" Harry asked.

"She had to go back to the school she had things to prepare before the new she will be back in a couple of days." Maddie said Harry nodded and sat down with her for a delicious dinner. He then returned to his room fed the kitten and set milk and meat high enough that the kitten couldn't get but Zina could. He changed for bed and climbed in and read Hogwarts a History till he fell asleep.

Well there it is a new chapter complete please read and review. i will try to keep the chapters coming. to any who are readying my other story Harry Potter and the early years i am sad to say I am having major writers block on that story so it will be a while til it is continued. i hope for not to long on that but it depends on my creative voice for that story. please again read and review this story.

until next time

~ Sp1r1tb34st


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello everyone sorry it took so long to post. I have cancer and i was going through treatment is miserable. so i finally got this chapter finally finished and will keep working on the next chapter as well as my other stories until i get my next treatment. As always everything belongs to J K Rowling I own nothing. Please read and review I would love to hear your thoughts on it.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

The next four days Harry spent familiarizing himself with the books on magic, Hogwarts and companions. He also spent the time exploring his connection with Zelphina what he experienced through her mind, but also it seemed there was connection that seemed unformed yet when he asked Zina about she said it was not to be known yet, but soon it would be explained soon. He also went out with Maddie and got a bunch of muggle clothes for him to wear when he wasn't wearing robes, which for Harry was whenever robes weren't absolutely required.

He had also been writing letters back and forth with Ginny. The only incident he had with sending letters to her was the first one it had arrived during the Weasley family dinner and Mrs. Weasley said she was certain that Harry had meant the letter for Ron, but written Ginny on the envelope since he had talked to her more, but Mr. Weasley stopped her and said if the letter was addressed to Ginny, it was her who was going to open it. He really enjoyed talking to her, because she was a really sweet person, but she was also a great source of knowledge on his alleged exploits while growing up. He didn't care for the stories, but at least he would know what people would think of him when he got to Hogwarts. The kitten was very restless it enjoyed being with Harry, but he and Maddie could tell she wanted to be with her mistress. This was most obvious when Hedwig brought back the first letter from Ginny the kitten attempted to tackle the owl on sight and steal the letter seeming to sense that it was from her mistress.

It wasn't until the fifth of August that Maddie and Harry saw Minerva again, and she wasn't alone when she showed up she had a woman with her who looked to be in her early forties. The woman's hair was blond with streaks of grey through it, she was also about the same height as aunt Minnie.

"Hello, Maddie, Harry I am sorry I have been gone so long but had to take care of a few things at the school and then I had to get in touch with an old friend about something she had me promise to keep an eye out for a certain individual. I believe Harry that you are who she is looking for, but I will let her explain. Oh, by the way this Perenelle Flamel she is a friend of mine from a visit I made to France." Auntie Minnie said.

"Hello young ones I came to talk to Harry about his current companion and a possible power you could have. Is there anywhere we can talk in private? "Perenelle asked looking at Maddie.

Maddie thought for a moment, but it was Harry who answered her. "Why don't we go to the room where I am staying here? I have set up a sitting area where I can read, and you can meet Zelphina." Harry said, Perenelle nodded and followed him to his room after taking her leave of Maddie and Minerva. As they entered the room they were set upon by the kitten and Zelphina.

Perenelle laughed and then picked up the kitten and petted it. The kitten started to purr. While she did this Harry crouched and let Zina climbed to her favorite perch on his shoulder. He then led Perenelle over to the sitting area and let her have the large arm chair and he sat on the ottoman. "So, Mrs. Flamel what did you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked as he reached up and tickled Zina behind her ears.

"I am here Harry to talk to you about something every special that I believe we share. You see I am what is called a Caller. That means when I am in need I can call upon other elemental companions from the seven other plains of existence to help me, and I believe you have this ability but the only way to find out is to set up a secure summoning sight and have you try to summon another companion. Also, Harry you can call me Perenelle no of this Mrs. Flamel stuff you will start making me feel my age. She said this last part with a big smile.

"Alright, so when do you want to do this testing and how longing is it going to take?" Harry and then he expands upon his question. "You see the reason I ask is that the kitten you hold is actually the familiar of a girl I meet at the pet store in diagon alley and she didn't have the means to afford her. So, I bought her as a gift, so she would have a friend after her youngest brother goes off to Hogwarts next month."

"Well it will take a few days to get everything need for the summoning ready, and then after we find out if you are a caller or not. If you are we will be taking a couple weeks to train you in how to call upon the elemental spirits without a ritual." Perenelle said.

Harry nods and then thinks for a bit and then says. "Well let's go discuss this with Maddie and Aunt Minnie about the rest of this summer and when they think the best time to send the kitten is and when I could go to and do this training." Harry says and Perenelle agrees. She sets the kitten down and they head back to the kitchen where they found Maddie making lunch while discussing having Harry at the house. "Maddie, Perenelle was just telling me about how I could be what is called a caller and I would need to go with her for training, but I want to give the kitten to Ginny before I go for the training." Harry said

"Well he doesn't have to go with me today I would say it should be planned for him to come in five days that will give you time to take care of anything you need to take care of Harry. So, I would make sure you have taken care of any things you have to take care of." Perenelle said to Harry. Then she turned to Minerva and continued. "Minerva, I will send you a letter the same way as before with the code for the floo, so you can send Harry through the floo. I will bring Harry with Nick and I to Hogwarts on the first day of school if he is the caller. I still plan to attend the summoning for the new companions I do not want people to learn who the caller is and since I asked to be at the ceremony already I will still be there. Otherwise people would deduce who the new caller is. It will show up in the records in the ministry and Gringotts, but It won't be discovered until a week after the new selection and it only says if there was a caller or not." Perenelle explained to them after seeing their worried looks knowing the information on Harry being a caller would already be at the ministry. Perenelle stood up and smiled at the table and said. "Minerva, I will be in touch, and I will see you soon Harry. Maddie, it was nice to meet." She then tapped a Portkey on her wrist and disappeared.

"Well that was abrupt, but good she left because I was so distracted talking to you auntie that I only made three helpings of food for lunch." Maddie said with a slightly guilty look on her face.

"That is okay dear she need to be getting back any way due to her age anyway. So, Harry what do you have to do before you leave to the Flamel's home. Have you looked over those letters we got from your family vault and the Gryffindor vault?" Minerva asked him.

Harry looked up in surprise and replied. "No, aunt Minnie I haven't. In all honesty, I forgot I had them, and will have to go find them in my trunk. May I be excused to go get them? I would prefer to at least have someone around when I read my parents letter for support and when I read Gryffindor's letter to help me with some of the terms." Harry said, and after getting a nod from Maddie left the room quickly to get the letters.

Maddie turned to her aunt and said. "How hard do you think his parents letter will be for him?"

"I am unsure, but it will probably be rather hard on him it will be the only thing of his parents have written to him." She replied with a sad very aged look in her face.

By this time Harry came back into the room with Zina on his shoulders she probably sensed his uneasy over reading his parents letter. When he looked up at them they saw a very thoughtful look on his he looked at aunt Minnie and asked. "Aunt Minnie why do you seem to have a feline aurora mixed in with your magical signature? I noticed it back in diagon alley and I have been curious about, but I didn't remember to ask until I saw the kitten in my room and it made me think her reaction to you."

She smiled before answering Harry. "Well it is a very amazing part of magic. Let me show you." She then stood up and stepped around the table and transformed into a cat. Her form was a grey and black tabby with rings around her eyes that are same shape as the glasses she wears. She then transforms back to human and continued talking as she sits back down. "It is called Animagus magic it can be learned by wizard and witches who have the patients and willingness to learn it. If you do well in transfiguration this year I will start to teach the basics next summer, but you won't be allowed to start trying to transform until the summer of third year. You will spend the year between reading any of the Animagus text I give you got that?"

"Yes, ma'am." Harry says with a cheek grin. Then he got very somber as he looked down at the letters. He picked up the letter from his parents paused and then he took a deep breath and opened the letter.

Maddie and Minerva watched as Harry read over the letter. After about three minutes he released a small gasp of breath his eyes went back up the page of the letter he reread a part of the letter dropped it on the table with a quick 'you can read and was out the door and head up the stairs. Two women looked at each other shrugged and the younger one picked up the letter and began to read aloud.

 _Dear my sweet little boy Harry,_

 _As I write this you are sitting under the desk at my feet playing with your stuff wolf and dog toys. Harry, I hope you never have to read this, but if you do, what you should first know that no matter what your father and I love you and we died in protection of you. Before you were born there was a prophecy made that foretold of the down fall of Voldemort. I won't write it here, but I would suggest as soon as you can after reading this go with your guardian to the department of mysteries at the ministry of magic. I am going to pause here and wait until James can write some too._

 _Hello son this is your father I am sad that you must read this I just hope that you have had a wonderful childhood before being burdened with what your mother told you. Now one of the things I need you to try and do is regain an item taken by the school care taker Mr. Filch. I am sure if you ask professor McGonagall would help you get back one of the last few possessions of your parents. Now what it is a map of the entirety of the Hogwarts castle and the surrounding lands. It shows all the secrets that my friends and I found while at school. Please take care son and when the time comes find yourself wonderful beautiful girl and don't let her go I can tell you I never did._

 _Harry, it is mum again, I wish I could write on forever, but I know that is not possible, so I have a better way for us to talk to you. When this letter is placed in the vault there will be a small portrait of your father and I placed with it. It is a wizarding portrait which means the occupants can move and communicate with living people. This portrait will have the memories of your father and I up to the point when it was made which is right before Christmas 1980. The portrait will look like a normal muggle picture you will need to get an experienced user of magic to activate the portrait we will appear slightly disoriented. The spell need is Rennervate. I used a powerful sleeping charm and that is what it will take to reawaken them._

 _Take care my son I hope you have a wonderful life._

 _Love,_

 _Mum and Dad_

By the time Maddie got halfway through the letter Harry had returned to with the portrait of his parents from the vault. When she finished she looked up and saw the look of hope in Harry's eyes she smiled and at him and said. "Harry with your permission I want to take the portrait of your parents overnight with me, so I can explain the year and what has happened since there portrait had been made." At Harry's look of complete and utter defeat she quickly continued. "Oh, honey don't be sad I will let you talk to them after I wake them up it just over night I want to take them, so I can fill them in and you can actually have a conversation that isn't you trying to explain things to them." At this Harry perked up immensely. "I will awaken them after dinner I will introduce you since they will know me and then give you a few minutes to talk. Then I will take the portrait and fill them in on what's happened." Harry nods.

Then he turns to the next letter he got and opened it proceed to attempt to read it he go through most of it but both women saw a look of confusion come over Harry's face over something he read in the letter. He then went back to the beginning and began to read aloud.

 _Dear, my heir_

 _As you were probably told by the goblins you are the first person to enter the Gryffindor vault since me nearly nine hundred years ago. The first thing you need to know is that you aren't just a random person pulled out of time heir. No, you are the heir because you will need certain information I can pass on to you for the dark years to come. When you go to Hogwarts you will be greeted by the castle, she will touch your mind and you will be able to communicate with her and learn about the castle. She has many secrets to divulge if you are willing to listen._

 _You must wonder how I know I need to make sure my knowledge makes to on specific heir of my line. Well, you see I have an old family friend who has the abilities of a true seer and she has seen that when the power fades in her bloodline. Ask the professors at Hogwarts about Sybill Trelawney. My friend is a great ancestor of hers whose name will have been lost to time by the time you read this and will only be remembered through her descendent Casandra._

 _Now to the real reason of this letter. I would wish I could write down everything you would need, but at last I can't. The main thing you need to know is that the wizarding war that end with the death of your parents isn't over. It is just fore stalled it will start again in about four years after you start at Hogwarts. I can't tell you more in the letter, but I can tell you where to go for more answers. In the castle there is my study which has been blood sealed. There is a discreet carving of a lion in one of the third-floor corridors you will need to place blood on the carving. It will also give off a faint glow, so you can find it easier._

 _Your Ancestor,_

 _Godric Gryffindor._

As Harry finished reading he looked up at the two women at the table with and saw the shock on their faces at what he had just read to them. "Harry did that just say that He-Who-Must-not-be-Named is still alive?" Minerva asked him.

"Yes, auntie it read the darkness has not passed, but we will not know more until I can get into the study and talk to Godric's portrait." Harry said calmly coming to terms with what he had just read. He hoped once he was at school he could get to the study as soon as possible he remembered while reading Hogwarts a History that it was thought each of the founders had their own secret space, but only Slytherin's chamber was the only one there was an actual rumor about. "Auntie would you have any ideas which third floor hallway would have the entrance to the study in it?" Harry asked.

She got a thoughtful look and then all the color drained from her face. "I think I know which hallway it is, and it isn't going to be possible for you to get to the study this coming year. You will probably have to wait until next school year to get in there." She looked at Harry with a sympathetically. She wanted Harry to be able to get into this secret room of the most magical place in Britain. She couldn't fathom the knowledge that could be in there and could only hope that Harry would tell her what he learned about her house and its founder.

"Well we can't do anything about the study until you are actually at the school, so we won't worry about that now. On the other hand, there is something that we can take care of right now which is deciding when and how you are going to get Ginny her kitten." Maddie said with a smile hoping to distract from the thoughts of the study for the moment. She was excited for harry to have a connection with his ancestors but that was no reason to worry over something that be impossible to get to till his second year.

"Well she did mention her birthday was August eleventh, so I was thinking that I could send it to her for her birthday." Harry said then stopped to think about something, then asked. "Do you think it would be okay to send the kitten in its basket by owl post?"

The two witches in the room looked at each other thinking about the answer. Then professor McGonagall answered. "I honestly don't know the answer Harry I think it would look a little funny to see an owl fly in thru the window with a kitten swing in a basket below it. Either the kitten would think it great fun or be terrified of owls for the rest of its life how about we send it by portkey with a note." Seeing the confused look on Harry's she elaborated. "A portkey is an everyday item enchanted to teleport a person from the location predesignated when placing the spell. For instance, say I wanted to go to Hogwarts I would just have to concentrate on the castle." She explained. "So, would you prefer to do that then attempting to have Hedwig fly all the way there with the kitten possibly freaking out below her?"

"Yes, but I want to send a note with the time it will show up and have either of you been there so that you can make the portkey?" when they both nodded he smiled and then stopped when he realized something. "Professor I just realized I am supposed to go with Perenelle the day before Ginny's birthday. Will you two be able to get the kitten to Ginny alright?" Harry asked slightly concerned remembering the kitten's reaction to Aunt Minnie when they were at Diagon Alley.

"Yes, Harry I will be able to get her into her carry and auntie will set the portkey the only thing is you need to decide when you want us to send it and where at the burrow you want it to arrive." Maddie said with a small smile knowing exactly what he was thinking of when he asked his question.

"I will think on it and let you know before dinner tonight for right now I am going to gather everything that isn't necessary for her care over the next five days." He said as he was standing up and asked to be excused to go take care of gathering the stuff. He head for his room but on his way he stopped at the closet and grabbed a wooden box with a lid and continued to his room when he got there he was assaulted by Zina who came swooping down and land on his shoulder with a screech, which cause Harry to smile. _Hello sweet girl have you been behaving and not tormenting our guest?_ He asked Zina in their linked minds. He had learned over the past few days that it was easier for her to understand him if he asked through their mental link.

 _No, Harry I left her alone after the last time. I felt bad when she bit my tail and got electrocuted the other day._ Zina replied sheepishly, she had been sunbathing like any cat would do and her tail had been hanging off the end of the desk when the kitten had decided to play with it. At first Zina had thought it funny and cute until the kitten actually caught her tail and a jolt of electricity had arced down her body and into the kitten. Zina had instantly jumped up and called for Harry she was nosing around the kitten when Harry and Maddie had arrived Maddie quickly checked over the kitten and informed Harry and a frantic Zina that she would be fine, but probably warier of the griffin in the future.

 _Well Zina if you're up for some exercise could you go around the room and collect all the toys, but her favorite and the brush for her fur and place them with her carrier. Then if you think you can help I would be grateful if you gather anything you believe you could carry._

Zina bobbed her head gave him a friendly nudge and flew off to gather the items he had asked her to pick up. As she did he walked over to where the cat food was kept and measured out enough for the next five days into the container he had grabbed earlier and sealed it so the it couldn't be dumped or lost. He then set the rest of the bag next to the cat carrier into which Zina had dropped the toys she had picked up so far, she seemed to immensely enjoy the task Harry knew that in the future he knew, at least for as long as she was young he would send her to collect items.

As she continued to enjoy collecting the small items Harry went over to the bathroom attached to his room and started changing the liter. It was self-cleaning but only lasted about five days, so he figured if he changed it today he figured it would be set until she was sent to the Weasley. He carried over what was left in the bag and set it by the carrier. He looked at the stuff and decided as part of the gift he would also get a gift card for the Menagerie to pay for supplies for a few months.

He sat down at his desk and picked up a pen to quickly right some notes, because he hadn't quite mastered writing with the quills that witches and wizards preferred to use. He quickly penned two notes, one was to Gringotts authorizing the transaction of fifteen galleons to the magical Menagerie, and the second was to the menagerie asking for them to send him a gift certificate worth fifteen galleons, only to be spent on care supplies and food for a cat or kitten.

After he had finished and sent those letters off he began to pen the notes to Ginny. The first was a quick was the usual update about what was going on and he included that starting the fifth of August he would be do training with Zelphina and learning more about the companions that all witches and wizards had. He also explained that he may not be able to write till at school, but she could try to send him a note and if he got it and was aloud he would reply. Finally, he said that she should be on the front porch of the burrow at nine in the morning to receive a package and before doing anything else read the note attached to it. He then wrote the second note to her explaining that she couldn't return the kitten it was her familiar and he knew this because he could see magical auras and bonds and even though she hadn't touched the kitten he could see the bond there. Also, this wasn't her birthday present the kitten was gotten, so she wouldn't be lonely at home by herself with only her parents. The real present was the gift card for the supplies to take care of the kitten and it couldn't be spent on anything besides cat supplies and food. At the end of the he added that the kitten was yet to be named and that she better pick a good one.

By the time Harry had finished all that he had to do that afternoon it was about time for dinner and, so he went back down stairs to the kitchen where he found Maddie working at finishing up dinner. She turned as he came in and smiled. "Oh, good I was about to call you down for dinner. I hope you got everything taken care of that you wanted to do." She said.

"I got everything taken care of for the kitten and wrote out a couple of notes to her as well as Gringotts and the Menagerie asking for a fifteen-galleon transfer for a gift certificate to help with supplies and such. I also asked if they would make it only useable for cat supplies and the such. The reason I did this is I don't think Mrs. Weasley approves of my friendship with her daughter and not her youngest son, who I have barely met, and would use it for whatever pets they have in the family." When he said this last bit, he got a look of disbelief from Maddie and asked her. "Didn't I tell you what happened with the first letter I sent to Ginny?" When Maddie shook her head no he explained. "When I sent my first letter to Ginny it arrived during dinner and Mrs. Weasley grabbed the letter from her saying that it was obviously for Ron and I had only addressed to Ginny because it was the only name that I could remember from the pet store and the only reason she got the letter was her father put his foot down and told her that the letter was addressed to Ginny and she would open it and if it was meant for someone else she would give it to them." Harry said with a bit of heat in his voice as he set the table which caused him not to see the look of shock on Maddie's face on hearing this. She decided that she would go over with the kitten on Ginny's birthday express Harry's regrets of not being there himself and to have a talk with Molly Weasley about her treatment of the budding friendship between the two kids.

The rest of dinner passed in quite anticipation of what was to come after dinner that night. When they finished eating harry quickly began to clear the table and was looking hopefully at Maddie when he had finished. She laughed at his antics and went and got the portrait of his parents and brought it to the dinning room. She set it on the table and then turned to Harry and said. "Now remember you will get a few minutes to meet them tonight and then I will bring them up to date on you and then the portrait will be yours. I doubt you will have to leave it here I am sure that Perenelle will understand if you bring it with you." After seeing him nodded she turned back to the portrait and cast the required magic to awaken the portraits occupants. "Hello Lily and James, I know you will have many question and I will be happy to answer them, but I first wanted to give you and Harry a chance to meet again." She said once the portrait's occupants had fully a woken then she gestured to the boy next to her. "Lily, James I give you your eleven-year-old son Harry James Potter you very excited to meet you son." She said with a big smile.

"Hi mum, dad I wish you were here, but I understand why you couldn't and I know now from Maddie that you really really did want to raise me. I just wish that things had been different and that I had been raised by people who loved me but that wasn't your fault either that I was raised by someone who loved me instead of those unloving relatives I spent the first ten years of my life with." He paused in his saying turned away and then said "I love you guys, but I can't continue this right now. I will see you in the morning after Maddie has talked to you two. Good night Aunt Maddie, mum, dad." And with that he left the room and went to find the comfort of the one creature that fully understood his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello fanfiction readers I am sorry for the delay. First, i had writers block and then I had to deal with my health issues again, but that is in the past. I am back and hopefully I will be able to keep up with posting this story. For those of you who read my other stories I will hopefully get back to those too. Lastly, I am sad to say I do not on the Harry potter world that still belongs to J K Rowling. Please enjoy and review I want to here your thoughts. OH, and happy first day of school to the Hogwarts students.**

 **Chapter 7**

The next five days passed quickly. The morning after Maddie had explained to the portrait of Lily and James about Harry's up bring things were explained that Harry should have never gone to live with his aunt and uncle he should have either gone to live with his godfather Sirius Black or his godmother Maddie McGonagall. Harry told them that it had been rough, but he was okay now. He also introduced them to Zelphina and asked what their companions were. Lily told him that hers was a dove composed of pure fire that always burned at a temperature that kept it flames between blue and white. She recalled with a smile how her dove had once dive-bombed James when they were still in their younger years at school and his advances were not appreciated. James on the other hand had an earthen stag that when they had first paired the poor thing had required assistance to walk on Filch's waxed floors. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the mental image of eleven-year-old James trying to help his earthen fawn up the castle stair case.

He had also gotten replies to the letters he sent along with requested gift certificate with the stipulation requested and the name slot left blank. Harry had filled it in and left it in the cat carrier with everything else. He had also got a note back that morning from Ginny saying that she wanted to know what the surprise was, and she would be on the porch waiting for it. She also told Harry that she hoped he would enjoy his classes with Mrs. Flamel.

On the morning of the tenth of August Harry was awaiting his trip to the Flamel's. he had his trunk packed and Zina was riding across his shoulders. They had just finished breakfast and were waiting. Normally, Maddie would have Harry doing last minute packing, but he had been fully packed and ready the night before except for the pajamas he had worn to bed. They had also received an elemental owl from Perenelle the night before with a letter saying that Nicholas would be arriving by portkey at ten-thirty the following morning. He would then take Harry with him to Toulon, a small coastal town in France. Where they would then board a private boat to the private island were the Flamel's really lived.

Harry turned to Maddie and asked. "So, you all set for dropping of the kitten tomorrow at the Weasley's?"

She smiles and replies. "Yes, Harry just like I told you this morning and the last three days. I am going to take the kitten at nine tomorrow morning to the burrow and then while Ginny familiarize herself with her familiar I am going to talk to Molly about her attitude toward you befriending her daughter." Maddie said, and Harry opened his mouth to protest, but she just cut him. "No Harry I am going to talk to Molly because she is being unreasonable toward you and Ginny."

As she finished talking there was a thump from the other room they went to investigate and found a man standing there. He appeared to be in his mid to late thirty with brown hair that was peppered with grey. "Hello Maddalena, hello Harry I am Nicholas Flamel I know you have met my wife. I am here to bring Harry to our home for his training as a caller." Nicholas said very formally.

"Hello Mr. Flamel, I am excited to be learning this branch of magic. I have read through most of my school books and, besides transfiguration and defense against the dark arts, companions and the magic to come with them seems to be the most interesting. I do have a question why is that we have to portkey to France and take a boat to your home island? Why can't we take a portkey straight to your island home?" Harry asked with curiosity that could only be portraited by a child.

"First of all Harry call me Nick and second the reason we are portkeying to France and not the island is twofold. The first reason is that the wards of around the island would not allow you through by anyways of magical transport and secondly someone could track the portkey to the islands location. Which would be a terrible thing because I am old and don't care for unexpected visitors." Nick said with a large smile. "Now is there anything else that needs to be taken care of before we leave?"

Maddie spoke up now for the first time since nick had arrived. "Yes, I just want to make sure that you and Perenelle are going to make sure Harry makes it to either the Hogwarts express or Hogwarts herself at the beginning of the year?"

"Yes, Maddalena we will be taking him to Hogwarts with us. I know that for going to Hogwarts riding the express is an integral part of the experience of going to Hogwarts, but also it is best to prepare him for the inevitability of being around so many different companions." Nick said, then he pulled out an ancient looking pocket watch and looked at it. "Maddalena, I would like to stay and chat more, but we better be going in order to take the portkey set for us. Harry say goodbye and we will be off."

"Alright bye Aunt Maddie I will see you for Christmas break" Harry says giving Maddie a hug. It had taken them most of the last ten days, but Maddie and Professor McGonagall had finally gotten Harry to be okay with physical contact. Then he walked over to where Nick was standing by his trunk. He grabbed the handle on one end of his trunk in one hand and grabbed the other end of the rope portkey smiled at Maddie and disappeared with Nick to France.

Upon reaching their destination Harry stumbled, but just managed to stay up right by pulling the rope tight, because Nick had a strong grip on the other end of the rope. Harry looked up sheepishly at Nick who just smiled and said. "It is alright most people stumble the first few times for future reference bend your knees slightly before you leave from the departure point to keep you from stumbling when you land." Nick said then he coiled the rope and grabbed one end of Harry's trunk. "Come on we got keep moving to catch our boat it. Will depart in just ten minutes."

They begin to move toward the docks as Harry ask Nick a question. "there is a scheduled boat going to your island?" Harry asked because he didn't think that after all these years the Flamel's would care for people to be traipsing across their home.

Nick smile at Harry. "No, the boat doesn't go to the island we will actually be jumping ship in a lifeboat about ten minutes off the coast. It is easier to do it this way then to have a boat at the docks with my name or Perenelle's name linked to it."

Harry nodded and was just watching the water and enjoying the feel of the boat rocking back and forth he had never seen the ocean before this. He was just enjoying the view when Nick tapped him on the arm and head for one of the dinghies toward the back of the ship Nick pulled out his wand and cast a quick notice me not charm and distraction charm then he got Harry's attention and had him help lower the boat once in the water the climbed down and then cast the boat off and cast spell causing the boat to move and head off in a direction separate from the ship they had just disembarked from.

After a quick ten-minute jaunt across the water the boat passed through a barrier and there not even one hundred yards in front of them was a beautiful island. It had a small herd of domestic animals grazing on one side on the other there was a beautiful house with arches and large windows that faced the ocean on the east and west sides of the house.

As the boat came closer to the island Harry saw a small dock with someone standing on it. As they got closer Harry was able to discern the person was Perenelle. When they landed Perenelle smiled and greeted them "Harry so great to see you again dear I hope you are ready to train in the ways of a caller? Nick dear glad you are back how did it go with Albus?" She asked each first giving Harry a small hug and giving Nick a quick kiss.

As Nick pulled away from his wife there was a flash of anger in his eyes. "It didn't go well the man is an idiot sometimes. He wants to hide it at the school, during the school year with all the children there." Nick said with a sigh. "If I didn't think better of him I would believe that he was purposely placing a target on the school for whoever has been after it." Nick finished.

Perenelle sighed and then looked at Nick and Harry. "There is nothing we can do other than wait and see I will still go with Harry to Hogwarts to help with the choosing and I will talk to the companion teacher about coming in as a special guest through out the year, but enough of this conversation we have a guest that we must show the island and then lunch and starting tomorrow we will start training early tomorrow morning. One of the main components of being a master caller is being in great physical condition." She paused before continuing. "This is all talk that should be handle tomorrow. Today is for you to learn your new surroundings." She gestured for Harry to follow her and head for the house. He knew no matter what he would enjoy his stay on this beautiful island.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello readers I hope some of you are still out there. Again I don't own Harry Potter that honor belongs to the queen J K Rowlings. Enjoy the new chapter and as always please read and review.**

 **~Sp1r1tb34st**

 **Chapter 8**

The morning following Harry's departure with the mysterious Nicholas Flamel, Maddie and the kitten, bundled into its basket, portkeyed into the door yard of a disheveled house on the outskirts of the Devon village of Ottery St. Catchpole. Looking at the house a person could tell that it could only be kept standing by magical means. As she approached the door a small red head figure came charging out angerly and heading for the chicken coop. Maddie looked at the child in surprise obviously this was the youngest and only girl of the Weasley family, Ginny. As Maddie watched the child make her way to the chicken coop and start spreading food in the trough for the chickens and gathering the eggs. Maddie was surprised by this and approached the chicken coop quietly.

"Hello there little one is everything alright?" Ginny jumps a little bit and spins around to see a woman in her mid to late thirties standing at the door to the chicken coop with a basket under one arm with a curious but sad expression on her face, like she has seen something that interest her, but she also doesn't know if she wants to hear the answer.

"Um not really but I shouldn't talk about it with a stranger. Are you here to see my mum or daddy?" Maddie can tell by the way she says it that she prefers her dad to her mother. Maddie wonders why that is.

"No, actually I am her to see you on behalf of my ward. My name is Maddie McGonagall, I am the new guardian of Harry Potter, you meet him a week ago at Diagon Alley in the pet store. I know he has also been writing you letters. I am here today in his stead because as he told you in his last letter he was going somewhere to do some special training. He got you a birthday present," Maddie pause for a second and then continues. "It is your birthday isn't it?" She finishes asking with a smile. Ginny vigorously nods her head she had gone wide eyed and had a large grin on her face. Maddie smiles at her and as she holds out the basket to Ginny says. "Well then here you go and let me take those eggs, so you don't drop them." Maddie quickly trades the basket with the kitten in it for the basket with the eggs.

Ginny slowly, carefully pulls the blanket folded over the top of the basket up, so she can see the contents inside she gasped as she got her first look, for there under the blanket looking up at her is the kitten that seemed to pay an awful lot of attention to her at the pet store the other day. She couldn't believe that anyone had paid enough attention to her to notice something or that they thought she was worth it to spend that much money on, because she had been really little when she was told a girl's only duty was stay home and take care of there families when they came along. She looked up at Maddie a look of pure surprise on her face and said, "I can't except this it is to much." With one last sad look at the little creature in basket then re covered it with the blanket and tried to hand the basket back to Maddie, but Maddie wouldn't accept

"No, Ginny I can't take it back for two reasons. One, my Godson would be upset and had no return policy with the shop owner. Two this kitten is your familiar. This is known because Harry can sense bonds as part of his magical powers." Maddie said with a small smile at the child, she also started leading Ginny back toward the house.

As they approached the form of Molly Weasley appeared in the door. The way the house was situated Maddie couldn't see her expression until her and Ginny were close to the house. Ginny hurried a lit ahead of Maddie, with her new friend. "Mommy look what Harry got me for my birthday he was very sweet." As she said this she lifted the blanket and showed her what was inside. Her mother's frown deepened upon seeing the kitten then brightened upon seeing what Maddie assumed was the gift certificate. At the moment she realized that Harry was right to put the stipulation on the certificate that it could only be used for cat supplies.

"Well that is very expensive dear I am not sure we can keep it." She started to say, but Maddie cut her off upon seeing that downcast look on Ginny's

"Molly if I may speak to you I have some information to pass on to you. Ginny why don't you go up to your room and start setting up your kitten's sleep area in your room and everything will resize as you pull it out of the basket. Maddie said with a smile toward the child. Ginny nodded and head into the house and up the stairs, once she was gone Maddie turned a chilly look upon Molly. "Molly I know what your thinking and it won't work the certificate that you saw in the basket is written and charmed so that it can only be spent on cat supplies. Also, you will leave the kitten alone you will not ruin her happiness." Maddie said fiercely.

Molly huffed and drew herself to her full height trying to look taller while turning and angry red color. "You will not come here and lecture me on how to raise my daughter. She will be raised to be a proper housewife and mother just like me. As I know she wants to be." Molly said in an angry screech and grabbed the basket of eggs away from her, but as she turned toward the kitchen she saw her daughter on the stairs holding a bowl for her kitten. She was basically glowing with anger.

"Mother, I am not you, I do not plan to be a house wife. You and your water badger may be content, but I won't. I don't know what I will be, but I can tell you this it will be where I will be working up a sweat and working hard than any man to prove my worth." She thundered at her mother, as she spoke the glow seemed to get more intense. Molly seemed baffled by this, but in the face of her daughters anger she wasn't going to back down.

Maddie on the other hand new exactly what was happening and move toward Molly swiftly yelling for her to cover her eyes. It was almost to late but she reached Molly just in time and managed to cover her eyes just in time as there was a bright flash and the screech of a bird of prey mixed with the roar of a large cat. When their eyes had cleared enough to see, they saw Ginny stirring on the floor with a flaming griffin cub sitting on her stomach staring unblinkingly at her.

Ginny opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was one of most beautiful creatures ever. It was a young griffin composed entirely of flame. All of a sudden, she heard a young but definitely male voice. _Hello my dear human companion I am Syrinx. I was called to this world early by your passion and the fact that my life mate has already joined her human companion on this plane of existence._

Ginny smiled Syrinx and tried to reply in her head. _It is great to meet you Syrinx and if I may say you are an absolutely gorgeous companion. The closet thing I have met to your splendor is two other creatures, one is my new kitten up stairs and the of there is another Griffin companion I met when I was at diagon alley. She was with a friend of mine named Harry._

Syrinx flames got brighter at the mention of the other griffin. _That is my mate her name is Zelphina, but she prefers to be called Zina. I don't mind if you want to give me a nickname I wouldn't mind._

Ginny thought for a moment and then smiled at her new companion. _Would Sy be acceptable to you?_

The Griffin bowed its head in acceptance of the name but before he could answer Ginny's youngest older brother can thundering down the stairs, but he stopped dead upon seeing the two of them. "Hey, what the bloody hell is this? Is that a companion? Whose companion is and why is it here?" Ron asked, but before anyone could reply he continued. "Why is it sitting on Ginny and staring at her? Why isn't Ginny getting burned by it?

"Ron calm down and breath. We don't know what is going on all me know is that the companion just appeared in a flash of light that nearly blinded us and then next thing we knew the griffin was sitting on Ginny."

"Wait you said Griffin? Isn't that what Harry's companion is? Have you made sure it isn't his? Who is the lady?" Ron asked seeing Maddie for the first time while heading for the kitchen table. He then started asking more question. "Mum where is my breakfast why isn't it cooked yet? I thought we were going to diagon alley today to get my school supplies especially my new wand." Ron said spuriously

Maddie bristled at his tone and looked at Molly who instantly head for the stove. "Of courses Ronnie I will get right to and once you are done eating I will take you, but you may have to make due with Charlie's old wand because your father and I can't afford a new wand." Molly said pulling a pan down and cracked some eggs into it.

Maddie looked between Molly and Ron aghast at their behavior "What about Ginny's birthday? Are you saying that you will completely ignore that? Also, that is not Harry's Griffin. Zina is a wind elemental companion composed completely of lightning and as you can see this beauty here is composed completely of fire." Maddie said hotly. Then she took a deep breath and turned to Molly. "Molly may I please make use of your floo connection. I need to make a call and I will cover any added-on fees that may come up just let me know." Molly was mollified by the heat in Maddie's voice and the sad look on Ginny's face as clutched her new friend to her chest.

Ginny's eyes suddenly went wide and she hoisted Sy to her shoulder and grabbed the water bowl and went to the sink and filled then rushed carefully upstairs so she wouldn't spill the water. Maddie smiled at her as she went by and then went to the fire place grabbed some floo powder form the pot and kneeled down and spoke the password and address for the Flamel floo. She stuck her head in and told Nick who answered what had happened and he nodded back and told her he would get Perenelle. Just as she was about to disconnect, he said that once he talked to his wife that they, Harry and Zina would be there in about an hour.

As Maddie pulled her head out of the floo and heard the end of a comment by Ron. "- I have some savings for the wand and will be able to by my own." Molly smiled proudly at her son, but that was short lived as Ginny came flying down the stairs with the flame griffin across her shoulders and her kitten cradled in her arms.

Maddie saw the heat was back in Ginny's, but instead of yelling she was calm and collected. "So, Ron what did you think of my new kitten?" She asked calmly.

"She seemed very settled in your room almost aslee-." Ron started to say then realizing what he had admitted.

"Ginny eyes blazed, and the flames of her griffin's body rose with it and then the yelling started. "I knew it you prat. You went in my room and ruffled through my things. Where is my money purse Ron? Think hard before you answer that because Syrinx is not very impressed to learn that someone would steal from their own family." By this time Sy had hopped from Ginny's shoulder and had started circling Ron's plate making it so he couldn't keep eating for fear of being burned by the companion's flames.

Ron reached and extracted a small bag made of forest green and he tossed it on the table toward Ginny snarling as he did. "Fine take it you little retch but know this you will never be worthy of being friends with Harry Potter. He will be my friend and will never think of you again you little harl- ahhhhh." Ron end up shrieking as the griffin in front of him flared giving him first degree burns across the uncovered skin on the back of his arm and his face and neck.

"Ginny control that creature." Molly yelled at her daughter as she summoned her own companion to hopefully keep whatever flames from consuming the house but then she realized that only burned area was on Ron.

All of a sudden, another voice cut into the conversation in the room. "Ronald Weasley I will never be your friend with way you act toward your sister first stealing her money and then calling her a retch and a second name I would never utter toward a woman." Harry said from where he was picking himself up off the ground from coming out of the floo. He dusted himself off and then went quickly to Maddie and hugged her. Then he turned to Mrs. Weasley. "Sorry for the interruption Mrs. Weasley, but Aunt Maddie called and talked to the people who I was staying with." As he finished this comment the floo flared and out stepped a man who looked to be in his mid-thirties except for the grey streaked through his hair. He was quickly followed up by a very distinguished woman.

She smiled at Maddie, but then she focused on Ginny and the griffin that had returned to her shoulder but was looking toward the griffin that had a lighted upon Harry's shoulders once he had righted himself after coming out of the floo. Ginny suddenly gasped and looked Perenelle in the eye. "You can speak to him too?" Ginny asked in surprise.

Perenelle smiled at her. "Child you will learn so much while in training with Nick, Harry and I. To ease your concern Harry will be learning to do some of these things to, but if I am right you will have a leaning more toward what Nick will have to teach you than me." She said in kind tone. Ginny looked back with hope in her eyes. That was until her mother cut in.

"She isn't going anywhere for any form of training except right here to learn how to be a faithful wife and mother to whatever man comes along and wants such a spitfire for a wife. In all honesty I can't say where she got such fire. The only type of schooling she will get will start next year when she goes to Hogwarts and that is final." Molly said in a huff that she was certain would end the conversation, but by this point her children were all down stairs and the twins had something to say.

"Mother why on earth are you trying to stifle your own daughter's unique personality by trying to force her to be a copy of you. She is a brilliant person and she can do anything she puts her mind to." One of the twins said.

Then the other twin continued with. "Ginny sorry for all the times we have picked on you and said you were too small to play with us. Also, how long have you been borrowing our brooms to go flying?"

Ginny blushed and looked down "For the last four years. Ever since I was six and you two taught me to pick a lock. I have so loved flying and the freedom it brought. I know it was wrong to borrow your brooms without permission, but I just wanted to fly so bad." Ginny said with a defiant stomp of her foot.

Harry couldn't help but smile at how cute Ginny looked with a scowl on her face. George was the one who answered this though. "Ginny, I have known you were borrowing our brooms for the last two years. I saw you sneak out of your room one night when I was on my way back from the loo and followed you because I was curious as to what you were up to. I must say for an eight-year-old who had taught herself, you are an amazing flier." He finished with a smile and walking over gave his sister a hug.

"Well don't care what you think she is capable of I am not letting her go and when Arthur and Professor Dumbledore get here, I can guarantee that they will agree with me on this." Molly angrily retorted and turned to the floo threw some powder into the fire and calling at first Arthur's office address at the ministry and the Dumbledore's office address at Hogwarts.

Everyone stood glaring and unhappy with what had been said, except Ron who had finished his meal after his mom had taken care of the burns. He stood turning to Harry and said, "Harry want to come and learn how to fly I can show you while mum, dad and Dumbledore put the little brat in her place." He was completely oblivious to the incredulous looks that Harry and all his brothers gave him including Percy, who noses was hardly ever out of a book.

Harry was about to deck Ron, but the sound of apparition saved Ron from a possible broken nose. Through the kitchen door came Arthur Weasley followed by Albus Dumbledore. "Molly what is going? Who are all these people? What is wrong you said this was an emergency." Arthur asked in rapid fire.

Molly looked rather sheepish at the comment of this being an emergency, but before she could answer Perenelle spoke first. "Ahh you must be Mr. Weasley allow me to introduce myself and my companions. I am Perenelle Flamel, the man standing to my right is my husband Nicholas, the young lady immediately to my left is Maddie McGonagall, and finally the young man standing with your daughter is Harry Potter and his companion Zelphina. We came because for some reason when your daughter got angry at something your wife said earlier about her caused the fire in her soul to connect the fire of her companion on the elemental plane of fire and summon him to her. Maddie called us because she thought it was the logical option, seeing as how I am the only know caller in the world." She avoids mentioning that Harry was also a caller in training due to the meddling old fool standing behind Arthur. She then continues. "When I mentioned to Molly about taking Ginny with me for some training, she freaked out shouting about how Ginny would be nothing more than a house wife and baby factory." Perenelle said in disgust. "Seeing as how I was born when women were barely treated better than the broodmare that people rode, I object to this line of thought as much as your sons, with exception of Ronald, and daughter do." Perenelle finished in an irritated huff. By this point Molly was fuming and looking about on the verge of exploding,

The impending explosion was cut off by Dumbledore stepping forward and speaking. "Well obviously Maddalena is mistaken, because for one Miss Weasley is too young to have bond with the creature and two seeing as how Ronald is the obvious fount of power in the younger children of your family the companion is meant for him and he should be the going to do the training along with young Harry. Go ahead my boy claim your companion and we can settle this and the Flamel's can be off back home with their charges." He said with that infernal twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face. Ron reached for Sy, but the griffin screeched and took flight acting as if wounded.

Then there was a sudden flare of power and in a booming voice Nicholas suddenly spoke. **"** **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore how dare you raise your wand to a companion in the presences of a caller and her guardian. You know that the pentalty is the loss of a companion and being stripped of all titles and seats of power, unless recompense can be made as dictated by the aggrieved parties."** The moment that Nick's voice rang out Dumbledore had gone pale and dropped his wand. "Albus I am ashamed to call you a leader of the light when you so blatantly flaunt the laws you claim to up hold you are lucky that it was a child that you slighted anyone else and you would probably lose all of your political power." He then turned to Ginny and asked "What are yours and, sorry I don't know the name of your griffin there. I still need to know your terms as the guardian of a caller I am considered the proclaimer of judgements of slights against the old laws. So, your terms?" Nick promoted.

Harry stepped to her and spoke into her ear for a couple of minutes she smiled at him and nodded before stepping forward to speak. "First Mr. Flamel to rectify the missing knowledge of my companion's name Syrinx but likes going by Sy. Secondly my first condition is that Professor Dumbledore remove the band on students being allowed to have their companions with them when they want if they don't disrupt classes. Thirdly I wish to be admitted to Hogwarts a year early due to the fact that I have my companion already. Finally, I want him to rectify the injustice that was preformed to Sirius Black in the form of you not pushing for him to have a trial ten years ago, as well as unsealing the Potters will and the trial must be held with entire Wizengamot present as well as the minster of magic, Maddie McGonagall and anyone she deems necessary to see the proceeding. Oh, this must also all happen within the next week or the judgement will be forfeit and the law appointed punishment shall be enforced." Ginny said with a mischievous smile. By giving the deadline she made sure she would have the time to get school supplies as well as see Harry's godfather free before they left for school this year.

Dumbledore slumped in relief until Nick spoke up again. "These terms are deemed acceptable with one minor change. Dumbledore you must pay a fine of five thousand galleons to the bereaved party." He said but continued talking when he saw the greedy look that came over Molly and Ron's faces. "To be placed in a vault only accessible by afore mentioned party." Nick said glaring at the two who now had angry looks.

"Now see here sir my daughter has never had her own account and never will for there is no reason for a woman to need her own money or vaults. It will all be taken care of by her father and then her future husband. So, the money should be deposited into her father's account." Molly said smugly, thinking she had figured out away until Arthur spoke up

"No, the money will go into an account that I will take her to setup. The only reason Molly that you haven't had any control over the finances is that after your daughter was born you tried to spoil your youngest son and shunt your daughter." Arthur said with some heat toward her. He turned to his daughter and smiled. "Honey we will go with Professor Dumbledore and see that the account is setup and get your school supplies after this as long as he is willing to agree to the terms rather than lose his position as the headmaster of Hogwarts and the chief warlock of the wizengamot." Arthur said with a slightly mischievous look on his face.

Dumbledore sighed and looked slightly annoyed but before he could reply Ron spoke out. "What that is unfair toward the Headmaster he was obvious making correction to grievous error. Seeing as Syrinx, stupid name to give a companion by the way, was meant to be my companion." Ron said angerly.

"Well Ronald for your information I didn't name him he told me what his name was. Most companions have their own names but due to the rule of people not being allowed to take their companions out of the House dorm areas most people don't form a bond strong enough to learn the names and just call them other things. I know my companions name because griffins being one of the most powerful companions can form the start of the bond within minutes of coming to this plane of existence. Bill has the same type of bound because sphinxes are only slightly less powerful then griffins on the light side of the spectrum." Ginny said brusquely, at first, but once she started talking about companions and the bonds, they could form with their human counterparts you could see the passion in her eyes.

"Of course, I will accept the terms of the agreement and I know Molly has a copy of the first year's supply list and I will go with Arthur and the young Ginevra to Gringotts. Then I shall head straight to the ministry to talk with Amelia Bones, the current head of the Department of magical law enforcement, about getting a trial for the wrongly treated Mr. Black." Said Dumbledore with a resigned look in his eyes.

Nick nodded and turned to Perenelle and Harry. "I believe I shall go with them so that I may escort Ms. Weasley to the island after she has her supplies so that she may begin her training with us, as long as that is ok with you Mr. Weasley?" He said the last part facing Arthur Weasley but out of the corner of his eye he could see the look of hope in Ginny's eyes

"Of course, you can go firefly this is a great opportunity and don't be disappointed if you find out you are actually the Guardian and not the caller." Arthur said with a knowing look from his daughter to Harry. "Now children get ready to go to the alley, so we can get school supplies and Lord and Lady Flamel thank you for explaining to us why Ginny received her companion early."

Harry suddenly looked up with a concerned look. "Ginny what about your kitten how will we transport her to the island?" He asked looking at Nick and Perenelle as well.

"We will manage. I can make a portkey to transport the kitten in her basket to the island and she will be perfectly okay." Perenelle said with a smile toward the children then she turned to Ginny's parents. "We will bring Ginny back in two weeks, so that she can spend the last week of before school with her family."

Mr. Weasley nod and said. "That sounds good I for one would like to spend the last week before she starts school with my daughter, and maybe I can see if her two oldest brothers might want to come and congratulate their sister on her good fortune." When he said that he gave a hard look at her brothers who for their part looked sheepish, or at least the twins did Ron was too busy stuffing his face with the breakfast and Percy had his nose stuck in a book and wasn't paying attention at all.

The twins turned to Ginny and in unison said. "Sis we are so happy for and we hope you have a great time with the Flamel's". They then turned to Harry and said. "Take care of our sister while she is training with you and don't hurt her, or we will have to hurt you even if you were the savior of the wizarding world." They hugged their sister and then stepped back smiling at the six of them.

Nick pulled out a pocket watch, looked at it, put it way, and said. "we need to go Perenelle and I have a lot to teach the children and we must get started. Also, Albus under the circumstances of who and what will be starting at the school this year I will be taking back custody of my stone. I have strengthened the wards on the island, so no one uninvited can reach it." Nick says with a hard look at professor Dumbledore brokers no argument.

"Nicholas please reconsider I need to be able to double check my theory. Also, everything is setup and it will ruin my plan." Professor Dumbledore almost whines at his onetime mentor watching all his well laid plans falling apart.

"I don't care Albus I know what you had planned, and I can't believe that you were going to do that with a school full of children. So, either send me a message on where to meet you to retrieve my stone from you or I will arrive on the first of September and forcibly remove with all your students there." Nick said, Professor Dumbledore sighs and tries to figure out in his head how he could keep up the rouse that the stone was at the school to try and draw out Voldemort's shade.

Perenelle then said "Alright Ginny please go start packing, Harry collect her kitten and its basket of supplies so that it can be taken back with us to the island, and Nick finish making plans with Arthur for his daughter traveling and spending time at the island. As for you Albus Dumbledore we have a few things to discuss starting with your treatment of students companions." She gave the professor a very hard look, while the rest of the people she spoke to went to take care of what they were told to do. Shortly after she had dragged Albus outside by his beard Harry and Ginny came down stairs with a rather worn looking trunk between the two of them, with the kitten in its basket balanced on top.

Nick came over from talking with Arthur with a smile for the children and said. "Ready to go then?" When Ginny nod, he turned to Harry and continued saying. "Alright let's head outside and I will make the portkey and then Albus, Arthur, Ginny and I will head to the Alley." With that Ginny said goodbye to her family that was still in the kitchen because Ron had taken off who knew where. They then went outside, and Nick made the portkey and they all went their separate ways.

When Perenelle and Harry arrived back to the island she sent one of the wind elementals with Ginny's trunk to the bedroom next to Harry's and had the elemental make up the bed. She then informed Harry that they wouldn't begin training till the thirteenth of August, because Nick and her now need to set up a training facility since they had found his Guardian as well as him. So, Harry and Perenelle spent some time getting to know each other until Nick and Ginny got there. Then Harry and Ginny were left to get to know each other while the adults started getting things setup. The next day passed quickly and then it was time to start training.


End file.
